Where We Are
by ohmycarlisletwilight23
Summary: this is my first Spooks fic. Lucas comes back from Russia and is fascinated by another worker on the grid OC can they be together or will they be apart LucasX OC rated T but may change
1. Chapter 1

This is my first spooks /mi5 fic and about one of my favourite characters Lucas who needs a proper love interest, so this is for Lucas and OC .

Set just as Lucas comes back from Russia, and moves through the months after wards obviously AU.

Chapter one: another world

Sophia sat drumming her fingers on the desk; she had been at the grid now for four months after being recruited by Adam Carter, who seemed to see something in her that she was not even sure was there. She watched Harry and Ben leave something about picking up someone who had been a member of MI5 before even Adam had been there. She pushed her brown hair from her face, she saw Malcolm looking at her, and she smiled.

'No work to do Malcolm' she asked, walking towards him and sitting at his computer.

'I see you do not' Malcolm laughed.

'Well why the boss is away' she grinned.

She saw that Malcolm had wanted to reply when Connie James walked in staring blankly at the two of them.

'Sophia, you should be typing up your files' she chided.

Sophia looked to Connie she seemed to think she was running the place, Sophia of course knew that Connie was one of the longest serving members of section D along with Harry and Malcolm but it did not give her the right to think she could boss everyone around because of it.

'I was just asking if Malcolm wanted some tea, I was about to make one'

'Please Sophia' Malcolm nodded.

'Connie?' Sophia cocked an eyebrow.

'If you are making one' she replied coldly.

Sophia nodded and went to make some tea, still being the secret service a lot of stress in the workplace was solved by having a cup of tea. She brought the tea in to them. Malcolm smiled gratefully while Connie did not even acknowledge her.

Sophia went and sat back at her station and began typing up her reports, this was one thing she did not enjoy about this work: it was the paperwork.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

A little while later, the man well she assumed it was him, that Harry and Ben had gone to collect, he looked as if he could do with a good bath. He had hold of chips in his hand. Adam also came into the room; he offered him a chip, which Adam took.

Malcolm went over to the man. 'Welcome home Lucas' he pulled him into a hug.

'It's good to be home' Lucas smiled, 'and good to see you too Malcolm'

Sophia watched this man, he seemed so lost, and he needed feeding up but from what she has been told about this Lucas, she caught his eyes for a second and smiled to her. She smiled back.

Lucas looked around the grid, so much had changed in the eight years he has been in Russian prison, but in other ways nothing had changed. The people well some of them were new, but they all seemed rather friendly.

'Lucas' Harry came up to him.

'Harry' Lucas replied.

'You should go and wash up' Harry suggested, 'Sophia'

'Yes Harry' the girl who he had just been staring at him.

'Could you show Lucas to the washing facilities?' Harry asked.

'Of course' Sophia smiled, 'would you like to follow me?'

Lucas nodded, he stayed behind her. She stopped suddenly nearly causing Lucas to fall. She turned and smiled, 'I am sorry' she said, 'It is through here, I think there should be some spare clothes in one of the lockers, I think they should fit you but I am not sure'

Lucas looked at her; she was rather sweet when she rambled like she was doing now.

'Erm thanks' he replied. He watched as she went back to the grid leaving him to muse over what is going on in this place, and what these clothes would look like when he had washed.

SPSPSPSPSP

When Lucas came back to the grid, Sophia had to admit that he looked rather handsome, give him a few good meals and he would be even attractive.

She watched Harry go into his office with Connie and Adam soon that would be Lucas who would be in there, Sophia knew the score, de-brief after the whole him being in prison for eight years, Malcolm computer began to bleep, it did this when something was going down, and Malcolm turned to Ben who was a little way from him.

'Ben Get Harry now' Malcolm shouted.

Sophia got up from her desk and stood behind him, 'what is it?'

'I feel our night has just got interesting' Malcolm sighed.

Sophia watched as Harry moved to the meeting room, or assignment room as Sophia liked to call it. They sat down looking to the screen.

A video from the web came up on screen, the men were demanding that remembrance Sunday to be cancelled if not a person who Sophia seemed to recognise would be killed, the reason they wanted it to be cancelled was the apparent illegal activities in Iraq. They watched the clip then faced each other.

'Who is he?' Connie asked first

'Private Andrew Sullivan, Andy second battalion Royal York regiment home on leave from Afghanistan' Harry replied.

'This is in London?' Connie continued.

'This is in London' Harry confirmed

'We cannot give into their demands. People have died for our country once a year people celebrate and remember our fallen Heroes' Sophia said.

'Like my Great- grandfather' Adam looked to Harry, 'and we are going to bring Andy Sullivan home, we will remember our dead not man with a sword will stop us'

The plans were put in place; Malcolm would run voice recognition tests on all the suspects that were on the system, while Sophia looked for any leads on where they were.

SPSPSPSPSP

Malcolm sat at his desk working through the voice programme; Sophia sat with him in case they missed something. Adam poked his head through the door he had just been in a meeting with a government official from the look on his face Sophia was sure that it was not a good one.

'Malcolm if we do not Id the kidnapper soon it is highly likely I will end up in the tower of London for the rest of my life' Adam spoke.

'We are working as fast as we can' Malcolm smiled.

Lucas came up behind them all.

'I see things are a bit stretched'

'It is a little tense' Sophia smiled.

'Can I help?' Lucas said.

Then Adam pulled him away from the other two, so Sophia did not get to hear the rest of the conversation. But a little while later Adam cornered her.

'I am going to allow Lucas to come and stake out the house of our suspect'

'Adam, I know you want to have him back, but do you think it is wise? He has just spent eight years in a Russian prison who knows how broken he is' Sophia replied.

'We are going to find out soon, he needs to come back to work' Adam stated, 'and it is effectively my decision'

'I know but be careful that is all Adam' she smiled, 'I am not saying that he is not a good agent but you do not know what has happened to him while he has been away'

Lucas came up behind the both of them, he grinned at Sophia this irritated her, she looked at him squarely at him in the eyes, she was meant to be saying the risks of him being in the team about him being maybe broken, but as he was standing before her, she saw that she was drawn to those eyes.

'Adam, whatever you decide we are behind, you. I must get back to Malcolm' she went back to the other side of the room away from Lucas.

Sophia knew the decision; Lucas had been able to go on the mission with Adam.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

The two men had saved the solider and were about to take him home to his family, Sophia was pleased sitting at the grid, it had been a long couple of days and now she hoped things would quieten down.

This however was not the case when she got a message that said that they would still be going ahead with the bomb.

'Lucas, Adam, how far are you away from the threat?'

'We are about five minutes away why?' Adam spoke.

'They are going ahead with the bomb; you both need to get there and fast'

'We are on our way' Lucas replied to her.

About five minutes later. …

'Sophia we are at the position'

'Hang on I am handing you over to Malcolm'

'Adam, right we have seen a women get out of a black BMW we think she may be a suspect our records show her to have Russian connections, one of you must follow her'

'I am on the case' Lucas replied.

Sophia listened for the all clear from Adam and Lucas telling her that the target had been stopped, but it never came, it began to get ever closer to the time where the bomb was going to go off.

'There is five minutes till the bomb is going to go off, Malcolm I need a safe location'

'There is one about five minutes from where you are I am sending the directions now' Malcolm replied.

The clock was running, everyone on the grid had gathered around, waiting for Adam to confirm he was away from the car and he was safe, but it never came, all they heard on Adam's com's were the explosion and nothing.

'Has Adam made it?' Lucas asked frantically on the com.

Sophia looked to Malcolm, he shook his head.

'No Lucas he has not' Malcolm replied.

'Malcolm I am going to take a break' Sophia touched his shoulder and went to the ladies.

Adam had gone, the man who had made her a member of the grid. It hit home the job they were doing how it could all end, she sat down by the sink, she would not let tears fall, in this job you had to learn quickly that emotion was weakness, she would not let them know she was weak. She must have been there for hours when she felt someone sit beside her.

'I was sent to see if you were ok' she still did not look up.

SPSPSPSPSP

It was Lucas who had been sent he was not sure why, maybe they thought because he did not really know Adam then he would not feel the pain as much as the others, meaning he would be the one who may get through to Sophia, he rounded the corner to where the Ladies was, he had not check here yet. As he opened the door, he saw her just lying on the floor, no emotion she just looked blank on the floor.

He sat down next to her, 'I was sent to see if you were Ok' Of course she was not Ok he thought any fool could see that, she did not look to him.

'I am fine' she said robotically, 'there was no need to come and see if I was alright' she had still not looked to him.

'Sophia' he whispered, 'it is alright if you want to let out some emotion'

Then something in her snapped, 'Emotion, you have no idea what I am feeling, you have just come back, you do not know who I am, you have no idea'

She was about to leave, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

'Help me understand then, you are saying you are fine but you are not, I can see you are not, I do not know you, but please let me help' his voice sounded desperate.

Sophia looked up to his eyes, those blue eyes, there was pain behind them, then she felt ashamed of course he knew what it felt like he had been in a Russian prison for eight years.

'Adam, recruited me, he made me into the person who I am today' she whispered, she felt tears run down her cheek, once the first one fell it was hard to not let the other's fall, 'it is also the first team member I have lost'

Lucas looked at the woman before her, she was good at her job, but she needed to know that it was part of the job also to feel the pain that when you left a member, it hurt so much.

'It's alright, let them fall, if you do not they will hurt you more' he put his arms around her waist. For the first time since he had been back that he felt something for someone else, he wanted to protect this woman.

'Lucas' she replied after about an hour of just crying into his arms, 'please do not tell Harry or anyone about this, they will see that I cannot cope'

'I will not, but you have to do something for me in return' Lucas eyes sparkled.

'And what would that be?' she cocked her eyebrows.

'That you help me if I need help in the future, when I show my times of weaknesses

'I will' she agreed, 'we'd better get back before, they search another search party'

SPSPSPSPSP

It had been two weeks after the death of Adam, and slowly the team were beginning to get back to some form of normality, Jo Portman had returned to work, Sophia had not met her previously but she was a kind soul, who she was sure she would become great friends with. Ros Meyers was section head, she had come back from being undercover, and Adam had told Sophia about her, although he thought that she was dead.

Lucas was beginning to settle into the team, he seemed to be a missing link, Sophia was grateful for him being in the team, he had been true to his word, he had not told anyone about the night that Adam had died.

It was late again in the grid, most of the team had gone home, it was only her, Lucas and Malcolm in the grid, Lucas approached her desk, sitting with his arms folded over his chest.

'Something you are wanting Lucas' she teased.

'Well I was thinking it has been a long day, would you like to come out for a drink?' Lucas smiled.

'That would be nice, hey Malcolm, we are going for a drink, you fancy coming along?' Sophia shouted over to Malcolm.

'I have some things I need to finish up; I would not want to keep you' Malcolm smiled, 'maybe next time'

'You're on and next time it is your round' she smiled at him.

'Count on it' Malcolm replied.

Sophia turned back to Lucas, 'looks like it is just you and me'

Lucas smiled back to her, 'So it does'

'I hope you know you buy the first round' she smiled cheekily.

**Leaving it there let me know what you think. **

**Emma –x- **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who have read the first chapter put on their alerts and made it their favourite story thank you so much!! Hope you like this one

**Chapter 2 – Reach out**

They found a pub that was not too far away from the Grid, Lucas held the door open for Sophia as they entered.

'Thank you' she turned to face him.

The warmth hit both of them, they had not realised how cold it was outside until they had come into the pub, they slowly made their way to the bar.

'So what can I get you?' Lucas asked.

'I did not mean what I said at the grid, I will get this' Sophia replied.

'No a promise is a promise, what can I get you?'

'Archers and coke' She replied.

'Why would you want to mix coke with it?' Lucas laughed.

'Do not make fun out of my choice of drink or when I buy a round I will not order what you want' Sophia flashed him a cheeky grin.

Lucas put his hands up, just then the barman came towards them, Lucas ordered the Archers and coke, and vodka for himself, he would have asked for a beer but he had not quite been brave enough to know whether he would still like it.

'Maybe we should sit down' Sophia suggested.

'Table over there' Lucas pointed, they both moved to the vacated table which was the other side of the bar. It was secluded enough so no one could hear whatever they were going to discuss.

Lucas held out the seat for Sophia as they sat down, she smiled; he was quite a gentleman when he wanted to be.

'What are you smiling at?' Lucas asked.

'Nothing' Sophia smiled again.

'One full of mystery aren't we Sophia?' Lucas looked at her.

'I do not think Lucas that I am the one with all the mystery in this conversation' she replied.

SPSPSPSPSP

The Pub was beginning to lock up when Sophia and Lucas went to leave.

'How far do you live away?' Lucas asked.

'About a fifteen minute walk' Sophia replied.

'Let me walk you' Lucas smiled.

'But you live Ten minutes that way; it would be silly for you to walk with me and then have to walk back on yourself'

'Humour me will you' Lucas laughed.

They were just about to walk in the direction of Sophia's flat when Lucas came over all black, he looked deathly white.

'Lucas, Lucas' Sophia shook him, but nothing came from him.

She decided that it would be quicker to take him back to his flat; she balanced his weight on her and went in the direction of his flat. She managed to find his keys in his pocket and she opened the door. She laid him on his bed. He had still not woken up, wherever he was Sophia was sure it was not a good place, she sat on the edge of his bed waiting for him to awake.

Lucas was not sure what was going on, one minute he was with Sophia arguing about taking her home and the next he was back in the cell he was held in Russia, he was alone, he was sure of that. He was remembered that by the look of his body that he must have just been interrogated, he felt alone and confused. _This is where you belong_, a voice in his head told him.

'No' he said to the voice, 'I got out of here'

As soon as he had been there he thought he was back, but he was not in the same place he had left, he was in his flat, how he had gotten here. He looked around. He heard, a noise coming from his kitchen, he attempted to get up, finding himself unable to do it.

Sophia came through the door.

'You are back' she smiled, with a mug of tea in her hand, 'I am sorry I would have made you one but I was not sure how long you were going to be out'

'How long have I been out?' he asked.

'About two Hours, you scared the crap out me' Sophia replied, 'I did not want to leave until I knew you were alright'

'Thank you' he said weakly, he sat up on the bed, 'you did not have to do that'

'We made a promise did we not, when you had moment of weakness I would help you' she smiled, 'you look as if you need some sleep, I will see you in the morning'

'Please, stay here tonight' Lucas asked, 'I will sleep on the couch'

'You will do no such thing, I will take the couch you need your rest' she replied.

SPSPSPSP

Sophia had only been asleep for about an hour when she heard Lucas, thrashing about in his bedroom. Sophia got up and walked into his room, it almost broke his heart when she saw there, how much had he gone through without any help why he had been away for eight years.

'Lucas, it's alright, come back come back you are safe now' she touched his arm.

Lucas' eyes flew open. His eyes connected to hers as soon as they opened, she seemed to be able to pull him out of whatever was going on in his mind.

'I woke you didn't I?' he said almost crying.

'Lucas, please You are the one I am worried about not my own lack of sleep' Sophia stroked his cheek, realising what she had done, she quickly pulled her hand away, but found his hand grab hold of hers.

'Please, stay with me'

'I am here' she whispered.

'No I mean here' He pulled her down so she was next to him.

'Lucas' Sophia giggled, 'You don't mean this'

'Please' he begged.

'Alright' she relented, 'Sleep, now' she stroked his back, like a mother would to her baby trying to soothe him, Lucas began to relax and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

SPSPSPSPSP

Sophia was the first one to arise the next morning; she stretched at first a little confused to who was next to her, she then remembered what had happened last night. She thought she would surprise him and make some breakfast before they had to go to the grid.

She had already made Pancakes, after finding to her delight some ingredients in Lucas' fridge when Lucas came through: his hair was ruffled from where he had been sleeping.

'Morning Sunshine' she smiled handing him a coffee, she knew he took it black first thing in the morning because he would do it at the Grid.

'Thanks, I am sorry for what happened last night'

'Don't be, you slept did you not?' she smiled.

'I did for the first time since I have been back I slept soundly'

'Then you can use me as a bed partner any time you want' realising what she had said and the way it could be take she blushed furiously, 'I did not mean it like that'

'What did you mean?' Lucas grinned at her, he lifted his eyebrows slightly, 'I meant what I said thank you'

'Change of subject would be good thanks, hope you like pancakes'

'I haven't had pancakes in nearly nine years'

'Well here you go' Sophia smiled, putting the plate in front of him.

Lucas took the pancakes into his mouth, he had forgotten how good they tasted, he then looked to Sophia, she was truly amazing many people would have probably ran from what had happened to them last night. He would have to do something nice for her in return, but Lucas had no idea what he could do to make it up to her.

'So what is the verdict Mr North?' she teased.

'They are delicious, the best pancakes I have tasted' He replied.

'You are too kind' Sophia laughed. She went to move away, but he grabbed her arm, 'Lucas we are going to be late'

'For once I do not care if we are late'

'Lucas North, we need to get to the grid' Sophia said sternly but in her mind she was wishing he would kiss her and hold her, maybe she was imagining this connection between the two of them. Maybe he did not like her, the way she was beginning to like him.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Lucas had not spoken to Sophia for the whole day at the grid, Sophia was beginning to think that she had imagined what she was feeling towards this man, was all in her mind and that he needing her was just in his drunken state, last night. She was about to go and ask him when he left, looking anxious. She looked around the office she seemed to be the only one who noticed.

'Malcolm, if you see Ros can you tell her I am going to the chemist I will be back in an hour?'

'I will' Malcolm smiled.

Sophia followed Lucas to see where he was going. She saw him turn into a park not too far from the grid, then he met a woman, she seemed to be intimately known by Lucas, the way his face lit up when he saw her. Could this be the infamous ex wife that everyone in the grid was talking about?

She watched as the woman left, she would have to be careful here, if he saw that she was following him she would be in trouble. She decided to walk like she had not seen anything, if she happened to run into him them so be it. She was almost out of the park when she felt someone grab her.

'Following me?' Lucas asked.

'I am not' Sophia replied, 'I was not feeling too well, I like to come to this park to get some air'

'You are lying' Lucas stated.

'Like you are lying to me' Sophia spat back.

'I do not know what you mean'

'Lucas, you must know that the others do not trust you in the grid, they are trying to prove you are giving the Russians information'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because Lucas, I care about you, I do not want you to get hurt' Sophia said urgently.

'You care about me?' Lucas repeated looking into her eyes, looking for some form of a lie.

'I do, after what happened last night I thought you cared about me too, but I am sure I was mistaken as you have not speaking to me today and now you meeting a mysterious woman'

'That woman was my ex wife, I was meeting her to tell her she should stop trying to call me, as I am getting on with my life' Lucas explained, 'And I do care about you, more than you know'

'Stop talking in riddle's Lucas' Sophia cried.

'I am not, I am finding it difficult to tell you that is all, I have not had a lot of practice, you know being in a prison for eight years'

Sophia turned to face him, if he was going to tell her that he liked her but nothing could ever happen between the two of them because of him being more senior than she was, then she was going to hit him.

'Sophia … will…I'

Then both of their phones went off at the same time, _needed back at the office now! _

'We will continue this later' Lucas promised her.

Sophia nodded.

SPSPSPSP

It seemed that there was no crisis as such when they got back to the grid, Just Ros trying to make sure where everyone was.

'Sophia can I have a word in my office?' Ros asked as soon as she walked in.

Sophia nodded; she looked to Lucas one last time and walked into the office, where Harry was also in.

'Are you sleeping with Lucas North?'

'What sort of a question is the Ros?' Sophia replied.

'I think it is a valid question as you spent the night at his flat last night'

'Are you spying on me? Or are you tailing Lucas? And to answer your questions, yes I spent the night at his flat but to why and what we did that is none of your business' Sophia felt the anger rise in her.

'If it affects your work then I think it is my business' Ros snapped back, 'I am putting you on desk duty until, you decide to tell us what you were doing at Lucas' flat'

'You cannot do that' Sophia replied.

'I just have, the sooner you tell me the sooner you can go back on the street' Ros replied.

Sophia wanted to punch her, she was not going to tell them why she was at Lucas' flat because it would mean they would probably kick him off the grid and send him to therapy.

'Fine, I will do as you say but do not think that I am going to tell you why I was there' Sophia turned and walked out of the room.

Lucas spotted her as she came out, she looked sad, something must have happened in the meeting, that was not something that she liked.

He walked towards her desk, she did not look up at him, was she still mad at him for earlier.

'Is everything alright, Sophia?' Lucas asked worriedly.

'Lucas, can you leave me alone please, I have work that I have to do' she said flatly.

'Sophia is this about earlier?' he asked.

'Lucas, I said just leave me alone!' she got up and ran down the corridor. Lucas sat there dumbstruck.

SPSPSPSPSP

As Sophia shouted at Lucas she knew she needed to get out of the place, she had protected him, she needed some fresh air, she also knew, she had taken a punishment for this man. A man she had only knew for two weeks, how she wanted to make sure that he was safe, and not give the satisfaction to the grid the satisfaction that Lucas was troubled.

She leant against the wall, trying to calm her mind down, so she could regain some sort of composure, if she was being honest with herself, it hurt that she was being punished for something she had not even done. But when it came to a choice, she was not going to give them the satisfaction she would hold her ground.

She had not heard him come next to her, he put him hand in hers.

'Please tell me what's the matter is?' he asked

'Lucas, I have been put on desk duties because I spent the night at yours last night and I will not tell Ros or Harry why or what happened. They told me that I will not be allowed back on the street until I tell them, do not worry I am not going to tell them'

'Why would you do that for me Sophia?' Lucas looked into her eyes, he wanted to tell her how much it meant to him that he would do something like that for him.

'Because Lucas it is not about whether I am protecting you or not, I do not want you to leave. I am willing to help you through whatever it is that you need, because I care about you' Sophia answered, 'I know I am stupid for doing it, I have only known you for two weeks but when I see you, I smile and I think about you all the time. And now I have said to much, I know you do not care for me the same way I care for you and I am sorry for that' She went to walk away, Lucas was not going to let her leave not again.

'You have no idea do you' Lucas replied, 'I have been trying to tell you, that I care for you too, you staying with me last night helped me so much, it was the first time that I slept without a nightmare. I know we are both stupid, but it seems something is pulling us together something that we cannot escape'

'Lucas, the grid, people will talk'

'I am not asking you to marry me, I am asking will you come to dinner with me tomorrow night, just you and I and see how we go from there'

'I would like that' Sophia nodded.

'Now let me see a smile on your face so you can show Ms Meyers that she has not gotten to you' Lucas touched her cheek.

'Thank you Lucas' she smiled to him.

**I am going to leave It there let me know what you think, whether you still like it don't anything you want to see. **

**Until next time **

**Emma x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The difference**

They stayed away from each other for the rest of the day, if Ros or Harry thought that both were seeing each other, when they technically were not. Whatever they were doing now, they would have to be extra careful.

Sophia was waiting for everyone from the Grid to go home, and tonight this included Malcolm.

'Sophia, you are working to hard' Malcolm smiled to her, 'I was just going do not stay too long'

'I won't Malcolm, and according to some, I am not working hard enough' Sophia looked to Lucas.

'Do not let him get to you, he is struggling to adjust, I will see you in the morning' Malcolm smiled.

'See you Malcolm' she smiled.

She watched him leave and then turned to Lucas, he looked up but something was wrong.

'You alright Lucas?' she said.

'You think I do not think you are working hard enough' Lucas looked at her, he kept his voice even, Sophia was not sure whether he was being serious or was joking with her.

'I did not mean that, I thought it would be easier if it looked as if I did not like you then I could like you more' she said sitting on his desk.

'That did not even make sense' Lucas smiled.

'It did in my head' she laughed.

Lucas laughed to, he looked at her, it was good to laugh and with her. She had a way of lighting up the whole room when smiled. He saw how close she was, how he could just touch her.

'So Mr North, how are we going to play it tonight?' Sophia asked, leaning closer to him.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Well as I am your informant, and bed partner apparently, if only they knew what happened last night, I do not think they would question about us having sex'

'But we didn't have sex' Lucas looked to her, although he wished they had, it would probably been better than the night was really, 'is that why they are keeping you on desk duty?'

'I know that genius, and yes this is what they asked me in the office today'

'I am sorry about that' Lucas said.

'Don't be, I made my choice, I am not going to tell' Sophia laughed, 'so where will you be taking me tomorrow on our date?'

'It is a good job we have the day off tomorrow' Lucas smiled, 'I have a lot planned, I will be round yours in the morning about ten'

'I thought it was just dinner now you tell me we are to be gone the whole day'

'I want to thank you for helping me settle in since I have been back' Lucas smiled.

'Then ten sounds good, right I'd better go home before we both get caught. Goodnight Lucas do not stay too late' Sophia winked, she bent and whispered, 'I will see you tomorrow'

Lucas laughed and went back to his work, watching her walk out of the grid, tomorrow was going to be a good day.

SPSPSPSP

Sophia awoke the next morning, she looked at her clock 8 o'clock she had no idea where she was going today so she thought she needed the two hours before Lucas was going to be here. She went to her bathroom, it was a small flat it was something she wanted, and turning on the shower she stepped in, the hot water touched her skin, making her relax, she knew that it was silly but she felt nervous about going out with Lucas. Something about him made her think that she was not worthy to even think about this man.

She was just about dressed when she heard a knock on the door, she jumped slightly she was not sure why because the only person it could be was Lucas, she opened the door, she was right.

Lucas stood in front of her with a shirt and a leather jacket on and jeans. He looked like a god; he had something behind his back.

'Please come in' Sophia smiled. She looked down at her jumper, jeans and boots and suddenly she felt inadequate to be being seen in public with this man.

Lucas stepped in to her flat; she looked beautiful in her boots, jeans and a Jumper. Suddenly realising that he still had what he had for her behind his back, he held them in front her.

'These are for you' they were some daisies and sunflowers.

'How did you know that they were my favourite?' she smiled, 'Thank you'

'I didn't know, Lucky guess I suppose' Lucas smiled, 'I am glad you like them'

Sophia again looked at her clothes, she was thinking she should change, she was not even worthy to be with this man, logically she should not be with him.

'You look fine, will you stop thinking you need to change, come on I promised you a day out and that is what we are going to have' Lucas smiled, Sophia grabbed her bag and took the crook of his arm. Shutting the door behind them they embarked on the day a head for the both of them.

SPSPSPSP

Lucas liked the way that it felt with Sophia at his side, she had taken his arm without any questions, and he liked it. It made him feel normal and not someone who had been in prison for eight years and beginning to get his life back to normal.

'So Lucas, are you going to tell me where we are going or are we going to walk the whole of London?' she teased, she was not going to tell him that she was actually enjoying the time that they were spending together.

'I was thinking maybe going on the London Eye, I cannot say I have been on it have you?' he asked.

'No I haven't probably because I am not too good with heights but I would love to go on it'

'It's alright if you faint I will be there to catch you' he whispered in her ear.

'With an offer like that how could a girl refuse' she smiled.

Lucas smiled, they went to the London eye, and Lucas paid for two tickets, he held Sophia's hand as they went into the pod.

To the entire world they were just another young couple who were enjoying a Saturday afternoon together; to them it was a completely different experience they were together for the first time. They were finding that something not in their control could happen and that the world had other plans for them.

Sophia looked out of the pod reluctantly, she felt a little sick, she had never been one for heights not since her brother had dared her to climb a tree and she had gotten stuck, much to her older brother's amusement. She had been stuck there for nearly an hour before her dad came and got her down. From that day on she was not good with being high up. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist pulling her back in to the pod, she turned to see Lucas holding her.

'I said I would be here for you' he whispered, 'Look you can see for miles here'

'I think that is the general idea Lucas' she laughed.

'Hey, I am the one making sure you do not puke, be a little nicer to me' he muttered.

'What are you going to do if I say no?' she turned to face him, to look into his eyes, there was inches between them as Lucas still had his hands wrapped firmly round her waist.

'Well I would have to punish you' Lucas smiled his breath tickling Sophia's face, she moved a little closer, and then kissed his cheek.

'Still thinking you will punish me Mr North' she grinned.

'Hmmm not sure' Lucas smiled, 'I think I can be persuaded not to'

'And how might one do that?' She asked.

'Well I work on kisses you know' he replied.

'Is that true and do I have to pay upright or can I have an IOU' she smiled, licking her lips.

'Whatever you think' Lucas smiled

'I think I will pay now, and then maybe you can have some more later if you play your cards right' she pressed her lips to his, gently, it was not full of passion but it was the best kiss that Lucas had ever experienced in his life, it was just what he needed, a promise of love, no lies.

'I think I will be on my best behaviour from now on' Lucas looked at her, when they parted.

They both noticed an old couple by the side of them muttering things about young love causing both Lucas and Sophia to look at each other and grin.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Lucas and Sophia after the London eye went toward the Thames to find a quite place they could have some lunch.

'So Miss Sophia the woman full of mystery, tell me about yourself?' Lucas asked looking out to the river.

'Like you have not already looked at my file' she replied.

'I haven't if you must know, have you looked at mine?'

'No I haven't, alright Mr North, I was born in surrey to parents who well were not the best, but I wanted to be better, I knew there was a life out there waiting to be discovered, I went to uni and doing a degree in English Literature, then a masters, I had only got out of uni for six months when Adam recruited me'

'Any siblings?'

'One, an older brother, who seems to think that I am a three year old he shoots down any man that I go near'

Lucas looked at her, seeing if she literally meant shot down.

'Not literally Lucas' she smiled. 'And I am sure if I introduced them to you, you could protect yourself'

'That is very true' Lucas nodded.

'That's always good to know' she laughed, 'you know if I ever introduce you'

'Do they know what you do for a living?' Lucas asked.

'No they think I am a teacher'

'How do you manage that?'

'I have fake lesson plans out when they are round to make it look like I am a teacher' Sophia explained.

'Oh I see' Lucas nodded.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSP

The end of the day way was coming too quickly for either of them. Neither of them wanted to go back to the place where they were not allowed to talk to each other because of the implications on the both of them.

Lucas walked her back to her flat.

'You know you do not have to leave' she said as they got to the door, 'you can come in for a drink'

'I would like that' Lucas nodded.

'But do not get any ideas Mr North' Sophia winked as she opened the door allowing Lucas to come in.

'I was not planning on it' Lucas laughed.

She made some tea for the both of them, 'I am sorry I do not have anything stronger'

'That's alright, tea is always good'

Sophia sat on the settee with Lucas next to her. She smiled this was nice; Lucas had to agree that this was pleasant. He thought that this was some form of normality in his life.

Lucas finished his tea a little time after Sophia did, putting his mug on the side.

'Anything good on the telly tonight?' Sophia asked.

'Why are you asking me like I have any idea what on earth is on TV these days?' Lucas replied.

'Sorry' Sophia blushed.

'It's alright' Lucas smiled, 'How about a DVD?'

'You can pick I doubt you will like any of what I have in my collection anyway' Sophia blushed.

Lucas got up and went to look at the stacks of DVD's that Sophia had, he looked most of them he had no idea what they were, they must have been released when he was in prison, he soon found one of the chick flick classics, Dirty dancing. He had not seen that movie in a long time, and it would be nice to watch it with her.

'How about this?'

'Mr North have you got something to tell me?' when Sophia looked at the cover.

'I don't understand'

'Are you clairvoyant or something? Dirty dancing is one of my all time favourite films'

'Lucky guess again I suppose' he smiled.

He stuck the DVD into the player and sat back down on the couch.

'Come here you know I do not bite' he smiled.

Sophia moved and nestled herself by his side, he put his arm around her and they began to watch the film.

Lucas found himself watching Sophia's face, it was rather fascinating when she was watching it, and she began to quote the lines under her breath. He did not see how the film ended although he already knew; they must have fallen asleep, because when they awoke Lucas was a little disoriented to where he was. He then looked to his side and found Sophia looking up to him.

'Did you have a nightmare Lucas?' she looked at him sleepily.

'No I didn't for some strange reason when I am with you, I do not have the flashbacks, I sleep' he replied, 'You should go back to sleep it's only six'

'No it's fine. I am awake now' Sophia smiled, sitting up.

Lucas felt the chill when she moved away from him; he got up to turn off the DVD and TV.

SPSPSPSPSP

After a few hours they had breakfast when Sophia's phone started to go off.

'It's alright it's probably my brother doing his weekly check' She smiled, 'don't go anywhere'

'I was not planning on it' Lucas smiled back.

Sophia went into her bedroom, she answered the phone.

'Hello' she said.

'Sophia, where the hell are you? And have you seen Lucas North he did not come home last night. We suspect that he was talking to the Russian again' Ros shouted down the phone

'I am at my flat, Good morning to you too Ros. And there was no way that Lucas was talking to the Russians last night or yesterday for that matter'

'And how would you know that?' Ros demanded.

'Because Yesterday and last night Lucas North was with me, and he never spoke to anyone on the phone once' Sophia swallowed.

'I want to see you in my office within the Hour, and that goes for Lucas too'

Sophia heard the phone click, she sat on the bed. She needed to handle this.

Lucas gently knocked on the door.

'Soph what is the matter?' Lucas asked.

'Ros wants to speak to both of us in her office, in an hour' Sophia explained.

'Why is that?' Lucas said.

'Because I had to tell her that you were with me. They have had someone at your flat to make sure that you are alright, and when you did not come back last night they assumed you were with the Russians. I had to do it to protect you. And now I think Ros is really mad' Sophia looked at Lucas.

'It's alright, thank you so much for doing that for me. You are the only one at the grid I can trust at the moment and by the looks of it trusts me. I swear to you it will be alright' he kissed her cheek

**Right I am going to leave it there. I was not going to update so quickly because of uni but I found myself needing to write this, well after Tuesday I am free for a while, as exams will be over so I can update more frequently hopefully with all my stories. Anyway let me know what you think/ next chapter the meeting, how will it go? I am also sorry there was not a lot of action in this chapter but I wanted to set the relationship up etc. **

**Until next time Emma x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this, it means a lot and thank you for the people who have reviewed. Hope you have all had a great Christmas. **

**Chapter Four: Shadows**

Lucas looked to Sophia as they made their way to the grid, she could see she was nervous and for once he could not disagree with her. He could tell that she was worried that she would lose her job because she had gone against what her superior had told her. Lucas thought he was to blame for this, he felt guilty because if it was not for him asking her out, she would not be in this position now.

Ros was sitting in Harry's office, Harry had not been called for this then, Lucas deducted this meant that neither of them would be losing their Job over this then, but Lucas was not sure what would be worst, losing the job or losing Sophia.

They watched as Ros came into the main part of the grid, Lucas took Sophia's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

'Would you like to come with me both of you' Ros stated.

Lucas sat in a chair, next to Sophia with Ros on the other side of the desk.

'You must know that this sort of behaviour is unacceptable the both of you have shown great negligence…' Lucas tried to focus. Suddenly he was not at the grid anymore he was back in the Russian prison.

'_Who do you think you are Mr North? This sort of behaviour will not be tolerated from someone like you' one of the men shouted to him, he had been there for six months and all of the prisoners knew that he was an MI5 agent. _

'_I have done nothing wrong' Lucas pleaded, 'I want to go home, please let me go home' _

'_Home and where would that be Mr north' the man punched him squarely in the stomach, 'To my wife' although she was no longer his wife, they had been divorced now for six months. _

'_There is no one out there for you they will all forget about you' _

'_Harry won't' Lucas said._

'_Harry will' they replied, 'Lucas, Lucas' _

'Lucas, Lucas' it was not the men again but Sophia she was standing over him, concern in her eyes.

'Sophia, dark place, I cannot see' Lucas muttered.

'Lucas, come on Honey, it alright, the dark place is not here, focus on here, focus on me' she touched his cheek.

Lucas began to focus on her features. Looking into her eyes, he found focus. A few moments later he was focused back to the room. He saw Ros looking to him.

Sophia was the one to turn around to her superior, she held Lucas up. 'Ros I know you do not like the fact that Lucas and I are seeing each other, but you must know that Lucas is not the traitor, he would not betray something that he fought for, for eight years. To work for someone who has harmed him, so much so that did you know sometimes he cannot sleep at night' Sophia was not yet finished, 'Ros I am trying to help Lucas deal with the demons that arise every so often, but to do that Ros, I need to be with him'

Ros looked at the young woman opposite her, for the first time she saw something that she had never seen from this young officer, she thought that she did not have what it took to become a officer, but today, she saw it, this woman was passionate when she needed to be, and incredibly loyal to someone she thought deserved it. Ros was impressed by what she had just seen.

'If I allow this to happen, it must not affect your work at all, if it does, I will have you both out of this section as fast as you can say hello, do I make myself clear' Ros looked to them.

'Perfectly' Sophia nodded.

'Now Go, I will see you both tomorrow, go and make sure that Lucas is ok' Ros added.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Sophia took Lucas back to her flat; she parked her car up outside the flat and turned off the ignition.

'Soph you were amazing in there today' Lucas looked at her.

'Lucas, what happened? What triggered it this time?' Sophia asked.

'Ros, did the way she spoke it reminded me at a time when I was in prison, I was alone and in the dark, and what I kept telling them, they would not listen, they did such horrible things' a few tears leaked from his eyes. Sophia shifted in the seat. She grabbed his hand.

'I am here now. Do not hide what you are feeling; you need to let it out Lucas' she looked at him.

'I do not think I am ready just yet' Lucas said to her.

'When you are I am here' Sophia said to him.

'I know I thank people every day that someone decided to have you at the grid when I came back 'Lucas smiled.

'Lucas, I am the Lucky one in this deal' Sophia smiled, 'well we could sit here all day or you can come into my flat'

'I think going inside would be a good idea'

SPSPSPSPSP

Sophia looked down at the now sleeping man who was on her sofa, she had gone to make some lunch for the both of them, but when she came back, she smiled, Lucas had curled himself up on the sofa and fallen asleep, poor thing. She sat on her chair and began to eat her own lunch; Lucas can have something when he awoke. He needed the sleep more although he did also need the food.

Sophia looked out of her window, it had been cold over the last few days but she was surprised when she saw was a few snowflakes where beginning to fall, she hoped that this would bring her some luck. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

'I thought you were asleep' she said leaning into his chest.

'I was, but I woke up' He laughed, 'Oh look it is snowing'

She turned and smiled, he looked like a child whose all Christmas' had come at once. 'I know it is'

'You know what they say about snow don't you'

'I am sure you are going to enlighten me' Sophia teased.

'It is great to go and play in it'

'Lucas, it is not deep enough yet, how about we wait a little while until it settles before we go and play outside in the snow'

'Yes Mum' Lucas smiled.

Sophia playfully smacked him on the arm, 'less of that'

'Sorry' he said, he kissed her forehead, 'is that better'

'It is a start' she smiled.

SPSPSPSPSP

A few hours later, the snow had settled on the ground much to Sophia's amusement.

'Come on' Lucas smiled to her, grabbing her hand.

'Lucas, don't you think we are a little old to be playing in the snow?' Sophia giggled.

'You are never too old' he smiled wickedly, sprinting around the corner, collecting some snow and making a snowball. He chucked it at Sophia; it hit her in the arm.

He was going to pay for that, Sophia thought. She gathered up some snow in her hand and moved towards him hiding the snow behind her back.

'Lucas, I am cold' she pouted.

'Well I can always warm you up' he smiled, moving closer to her. She seized her opportunity and poured the snow down his back. 'OOOOH that was bloody cold' he swore. She was already hiding.

'Well if you want your own back you will have to catch me first' she smiled.

'I will do not worry' Lucas shouted.

Sophia was running away from him, she turned and he was not there behind her. She stopped abruptly. She then felt a pair of hands grab her, and pull her to the ground. She was now on top of Lucas who was now smiling at her.

'Told you I would get you' he whispered.

'Well if you wanted it like this all you had to do is ask' she replied.

'No I like it this way better' he flipped her so she was now in the snow and him on top of her.

'You know you will pay for that. Don't you'

'I am planning on it' he smiled.

She gently pushed him off her, and then stood up, offering her hand. 'Come on, we will freeze if we stay here any longer'

He took her hand, and they both went into the flat, they did not realise that they were both being watched by someone as they did.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Monday morning came too soon for the both of them, meaning that they would soon have to go back to the grid and back to work.

Lucas grabbed hold of Sophia before they got into the grid. 'I thought I would tell you before I get to the grid, you are looking beautiful today'

Sophia blushed, 'You should not lie to a woman Lucas, and it is not good for your soul'

'I am not lying to you' he whispered, 'you truly are beautiful'

Sophia looked into his eyes, she did not believe him but he did indeed look at her as if he was not lying, 'come on, we'd better get going before Ros comes and gets us'

Lucas smiled at her, 'of course'

When they got in to the grid, it seemed that everyone was busy and the grid was a buzzing.

'Nice of you to join us' Ros said although Sophia could tell that she was teasing them.

'What is going on Ros?' Lucas asked.

'There has been a new threat, from our dear old friends the Russians they seem to think that you are valuable' she looked to him.

'Lucas, why Lucas?' Sophia said.

'Something that he knows about his time in prison, if you are not delivered to them, then they are going to target somewhere in London'

'Then you offer me up' Lucas said.

'No we do not' Sophia looked to Ros, 'We cannot do this'

'We are not, but I need you to meet with Elizabeta, Lucas'

'That is his ex wife' Sophia said.

'I am aware of that, but we believe she is working for the Russians'

'What's to say that it will be a trap and that she will deliver Lucas?' Sophia replied.

'Sophia is right, I should not go to Elizabeta she may indeed deliver me to the Russians' Lucas said.

'Then you will go Sophia' Ros said.

'I am on desk duty remember' Sophia replied.

'Well that can be overlooked this once maybe' Ros smiled.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Within the Hour Sophia was wired up and ready to go on the meet to Elizabeta. Sophia was meant to be meeting her at the river.

'Are you in position Sophia?' It was Lucas who was talking to her.

'I am, but no sign of your other half'

'She is not my other half, that would be the woman I am speaking to know'

Sophia laughed softly.

She waited for almost an hour, 'Lucas, I do not think she is going to show, what if they have got to her?'

'Come back to the grid' Lucas said.

Sophia started to walk towards the grid, when she felt that she was being followed. She was about to turn around when she felt something grab her.

'Lucas' she whispered. 'Help'

Then everything around her went black.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Lucas was waiting for Sophia to come back to the grid, he sat with the earpiece attached to his ear, and he would not take it out until she was back in the grid.

It all seemed to be going well, until he heard on the other end. 'Lucas, Help'

Lucas suddenly jerked up, 'Sophia, Sophia god damn it woman answer me'

Ros came next to him, 'Lucas what is it?'

'We have lost contact with Sophia something has happened to her I can feel it'

'Right I need all available footage from the surrounding area; it's alright Lucas we will find her'

Lucas looked to Ros again he felt the shadows forming around him. He needed, Sophia back, he needed to have her back.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Sophia awoke; she was in a dark room.

'How nice it is for you, to come back to the living?' one man said to her.

'What do you want from me?' Sophia asked.

'We know that you are the new thing for Lucas North, we have seen him at your Flat, and how else will we get him to come to us if we have something that he loves' they replied, 'I think we will leave you for a while to think about how much you want to see him again'

Sophia looked around the room, she was indeed alone, they had obviously not realised that she was an MI5 agent they must have thought she was just Lucas' girlfriend, this meant… it suddenly dawned on her, they did not know that she was wired.

'Lucas, Lucas' Sophia whispered.

'Sophia… is that you?' it was not Lucas who answered it was Malcolm.

'Malcolm, it's me. Is Lucas at the Grid?' she said.

'I'm here Sophia' Lucas' voice spoke calmly, 'Where are you?'

'I don't know some outbuilding. I can smell Petrol and some form of water is nearby' Sophia replied, 'Lucas they think that you will give yourself in to them when you know I have been taken, Lucas listen to me under No circumstances are you to do this, do you hear me Lucas?'

'Soph, you cannot expect me to sit and wait. These people have you they will hurt you. If I have to give myself up I will'

'No Lucas, you will not and I know the rest of the team are listening to this, none of you let him if you do then I will hunt all of you down'

'You have our word' Ros replied to her.

'Thank you Ros' Sophia whispered.

'Sophia, I love you and I promise we will find you.'

'Lucas, you know if you wanted to tell me that you did not have to get me kidnapped for it' Sophia laughed, 'I love you too'

'Well as you know I have never been a person to do things by half' he chuckled.

Malcolm suddenly came on the line. 'I was stupid, I can run a trace on the device, and we will get you out of here'

'Thank you Malcolm, I thought it had taken you long enough' she laughed.

'I will see you soon' Lucas said.

'Ditto' she replied.

SPSPSPSPSP

Lucas waited for Malcolm to run his tracking; he found that Sophia was not that far away but at an old warehouse by the Docklands.

Malcolm turned to Ros, who nodded.

'You cannot Go Lucas'

'I am' Lucas looked to them, 'It's Sophia'

'I am aware of that Lucas, but you are too close on this, I promise I will bring her back to you, you have my word' Ros replied.

'Ros, please' Lucas was begging.

'No Lucas' she shook her head.

Lucas sat by Malcolm who would be in control of the retrieval of Sophia. Malcolm put his hand on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas smiled although it was a half smile he was not going to be able to smile again fully until she was with him.

**Going to leave it there, is Sophia going to get out alright, will Lucas be ok ?**

**Let me know what you think**

**Until next time Emma –x- **


	5. Chapter 5

**Right I have huge apologise to make because I have not updated this in so long so I am really sorry please do not shoot me. Thank you for all of you for reviewing this story it always makes me smile. I have been ultra busy with uni still am but I thought I could not allow this not to be updated again. So I hope this is something that you have been waiting for and that you like it let me know what you think- Emma **

**Chapter Five: Sound of a Broken Heart.**

Lucas sat at the station Ros has told him that he was not meant to move from this spot, but all he could think about was her, whether she was okay. Of course he knew that Sophia would be fine she had been trained for this, she had been prepared for something like this. In their line of work this was expected to happen. But it did not sit well with Lucas he knew it was because it was her who was in this position the woman who he cared about much more than he would tell anyone even her, even though he had told her that he loved her, it was more than that to him much more, it was purpose in life a meaning to carry on. A reason to be home and not just back in England. He could not sit here and wait for her to come back to him he needed to be out there trying to stop whoever was trying to hurt him by hurting her. He knew he would get in trouble for not staying where he was but he would not allow her to get hurt instead of him. He grabbed his coat and made his way to the location, where he knew he needed to help Sophia even if it meant he would get hurt in the process.

SPSPSPSPSP

Sophia looked around she knew the team would soon be getting to her, they would have told Lucas to stay where he was, she just hoped to god he would listen to her and not have done something foolish like ignoring orders because he should not put his job on the line for someone like her, because she was not worth it.

She heard some noise coming from the outside of the door to where she was being held, she closed her eyes trying to remember what someone like Adam would do in this situation, she already knew the answer he would do what was necessary to get out a live, or what was necessary for him to keep the people that needed protecting safe and this meant Lucas in the instance, she knew no matter what Lucas was not going to get to the Russians as people in the grid thought that he was a mole anyway, she would not let them think that he was indeed, When she knew with every fibre of her being that he was not.

SPSPSPSPSP

Lucas stepped out of the car at the location; it looked like the team were beginning to arrange where people were going to go in. He saw Ros stare at him as he went and stood beside her.

'You should not be here Lucas' she stared at him, 'you are too involved in this'

'Spare me the lecture Ros and tell me if it was someone you cared about in there that you would just sit and wait for them to come back' Lucas snapped back.

Ros was about to reply when she knew she could not she would do the same if it was someone she loved if it was someone like Adam.

'So what is the plan?' Lucas stated.

'We have three people go in this way, another team back entrance. And someone makes their way to Sophia'

'I will go and get Sophia' Lucas said.

'No you won't' Ros shook her head.

'I will, because then if it comes to them wanting her or me they are more likely to hurt me then they are her, I can get her out and safe, even if it means I get hurt'

'If you screw this up Lucas I swear Harry will hear about this' Ros replied.

'I won't screw this up'

So it was decided, Lucas would be going in to get Sophia while the rest of the team attempted to find the group and to get some answers out of them.

Lucas felt his heart beating a little faster as he made his way through the building, it was not fear for himself that he knew and not because he was on a job. It was because of her, the thought that she was in danger was too much for him to bear; he wanted to make sure she was safe above anything.

He pulled his gun in front of him, he approached the door, that he was sure he would find locked it wasn't he slowly opened it.

Peering inside the lighting was not great, but he spotted her before he could register it was actually her. She looked at him for a brief second and the fear in his stomach subsided she was safe and he could see her.

'Soph' he smiled.

'Lucas, I thought you were told not to come here, they are after you, you fool'

'Well if you want me to leave you here tied up be my guest' He teased.

Sophia sighed there really was no getting through to this man; he would do what he wanted no matter what he was told.

'Lucas, please untie me. So that we can get out of here' she replied.

He was already untying her at this point, when he unwound the rope from around her wrists he looked at the cut just above her cheek. It hurt him a little to see her hurt.

'Lucas, you cannot stay her looking at me all day, we need to get out of here' she whispered.

Lucas grabbed her hand and began to move from out of the room. They made their way quickly put quietly. They were nearly at the exit when suddenly someone was standing in front of them, just about to move the other way they saw they were boxed in.

'Ah Mr North come to rescue your latest squeeze' a man in a thick Russian accent spoke, 'if I knew it would have been this easy I would have made sure that we would have left you a note'

Lucas looked to the man squarely in the eyes, he did not recognise the man, but something about him he thought he did, and he was not sure what it was though.

'No you are wrong, we are leaving' Lucas replied.

'I don't think so' the man shook his head.

Sophia turned her head, she saw the man carrying a gun, and he was about to point it towards Lucas, she was not going to allow that to happen. She had to get Lucas out of the way. She saw he was about to fire the gun, she did something instinct told her to do. As the shot was fired she pushed Lucas out of the way. The bullet grazed her arm she felt it hit her and the pain when it did.

Lucas reacted quicker, he quickly shot at the man with the gun and then aiming his gun at the man in front of him, he looked at him squarely in the eyes.

'Now you tell your Boss that I want nothing to do with you or his associates, I am not a mole and not someone that will give you information about MI5 and if you ever come near me or this woman again, I swear I will not be pointing this gun at you I will be firing it and you will end up like your friend on the floor, now run along and tell your bosses that'

The man did not need telling twice, he turned and left the building. Lucas watched him go and then rushed to Sophia's side. He saw that she was bleeding badly from her arm, the bullet did not just graze her arm, and the blood was pouring from it. He quickly tore the shirt that he was wearing and began to bandage her arm to stop her from bleeding.

'You silly, foolish woman, why did you do that?' he looked to her, but his speech was fruitless as about thirty seconds earlier Sophia had passed out.

Picking her up, hoping to god that there was no one else in the building, he called down his ear piece.

'Ros I need an ambulance waiting outside, Sophia has been shot'

SPSPSPSPSP

Sophia head was hurting when she came round, she was in a hospital, how had she gotten here. The last thing she remembered was being with Lucas and a gunshot coming towards her. She gasped for air, Lucas, what had happened to Lucas?

She began to move frantically.

'Now now dear don't think about moving?' a nurse spoke to her, 'you will pull your stitching after the operation'

'But my friend, male friend, where is he? I must see him, was he hurt?'

'Oh you mean the good looking one. He has not left your side since you have been here, I sent him for a coffee he should be back soon' she smiled, 'And no he was not hurt at all seems you were the one who got the brunt of it'

Sophia breathed a sigh of relief, 'How long have I been out?'

'Two days, you took quite a shot, it was embedded in your arm, lucky to miss all of your tendons but you lost a lot of blood then you had to have the operation to remove the bullet'

Sophia's mind was trying to process what the nurse was telling her, but she could not. It was too much for her to take in. she was relieved when she saw Lucas enter the room with a coffee in hand. He stopped dead when he realised that she was awake, a smile erupted across his face. She noted that he looked as if he hadn't been sleeping. He sat by her side, looking at the nurse looking as if to say he would rather them to be alone. She seemed to get the message and went outside.

He looked at her fully in the eyes, 'Do not ever think of doing something like that to me again do you have any idea how I felt when you were shot?' he spoke so quickly that Sophia was attempting to keep up with him.

'I am sorry next time, I will let you get shot' she replied, mistaking what he was telling her.

'You should have, I would not be missed by anyone if you had' He replied.

'I would have missed you' she replied.

'Sophia, when I saw you lying on the floor, I felt that my heart had been ripped out and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Then when they told me you would need an operation I nearly lost it. Harry had to come and calm me down. Don't ever do something like that again, I don't think I could take it' He gently cupped her cheek, tears forming behind his eyes.

'I am not planning on going anywhere' she replied, 'I promise, and how much have you slept in the last few days'

'An hour here and there, I wanted to be here when you woke up' he replied.

'Lucas' she sighed, 'you have to look after yourself as well, you need to sleep, please go home and sleep'

'I am not going anywhere' Lucas replied firmly.

'It is sweet that you want to be with me, but I don't think section D will be happy if you have a mental breakdown because I am out of action. As much as I love that you are here and making sure that I am alright, you are a spy Lucas first and foremost' She looked at him.

'No that is where you are wrong, I am not going anywhere, Harry has given me some time off till you are better, seems he understands us better than we do at the moment' Lucas smiled to her, the smile that stopped her heart momentarily.

'That was nice of him' she replied.

'He is going to call in later, I am sure once miss nosey nurse has rung to say you are awake' Lucas smiled.

'When will I be able to get out of here?' she asked, looking at him full in the eyes, she hated being in hospital at the best of times, but when she was the patient she hated it even more.

'A day or two, you had a reaction to the operation they want to make sure you are okay, and then I promise you. I will bust you out of here' he grinned wickedly.

'Well I look forward to being busted out by you Mr North' she whispered.

'You should it doesn't happen to any girl you know?'

'So Just how many have you broken out of hospital Lucas?' Sophia asked a few minutes later.

'Well, actually you will be my first' he replied, 'and hopefully you will be the last'

Sophia smiled to him, she was indeed falling for this man, and she was falling hard. He had something about him that pulled her to him and there was nothing, she could do about it. She wondered if he felt the same for her. Whether if he felt half for what she felt for him then she would be safe in the knowledge that she was loved and protected.

'My parents?' she suddenly snapped.

'What about them?' Lucas looked at her full of concern.

'What am I going to tell them about this, I am meant to go and see them next weekend?' her mind began to race.

'Hey sssshh it going to be alright, nothing is wrong. We will think of something' Lucas looked at her, he could see that she was tiring and looked like she was about to fall asleep at any moment. 'Now is time for you to rest my dear, you need to sleep, you need to heal'

'You are not going anywhere are you?' She replied weakly.

'So you don't want me to leave now?' Lucas smiled raising an eyebrow.

'No' she shook her head.

'Then I am not going anywhere, I promise, I will be here when you wake up and we can speak some more' he smiled, gently placing his lips to hers.

'I have been waiting for you to do that' she whispered.

'Sleep now, we have plenty of time to do more than that later' he smiled.

He watched as her eyes suddenly fell and she looked peaceful, he knew that when she awoke she would be worrying about her family again, but they would get to that when they needed to. This meant it would them together getting through it then so be it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Take Me Away

Sophia's eyes began to focus on the room when she awoke a few hours later, she awoke to the feeling of a hand in hers and in an instance she knew whose it was. She looked down to her hand and saw Lucas' hand still resting there and his head resting on the side of the bed, he looked peaceful, as he was sleeping. She looked at his face he looked like he was having a good sleep, she watched as she could see a smile form across his face. She found herself laughing. This caused Lucas' eyes to pop open.

'Something amusing you?' he said sleepily, he hadn't realised that he had closed his eyes, he had been watching her sleep and now she had been watching him. How long had he been asleep?

'Only you' she smiled still holding on to his hand.

'So glad I could be of service' he grinned.

'I was laughing because you were sleeping and you looked very peaceful'

'Did I?' he smiled, squeezing her hand.

'You did indeed, would even go as far to say you looked cute'

'Cute?' he cocked an eyebrow, 'Cute not really something I have been described before, well not to my face anyway'

'Oh I think you are very cute' she grinned back to him, circling her fingers around his palm, she was in love with this man she was sure of it, he was all she could ever dream of and most of the time she thought she was dreaming with him being here with her. She kept expecting him to suddenly realise that she was not good enough for him and walk out and never look back at her.

'You look troubled Soph, what's the matter? Are you in pain?' he saw the pain flash across her face.

'I am fine I was just thinking' she replied.

'About?' he looked at her intensely.

'About my parents' she lied.

'I said we will deal with your parents when we get to the situation'

'We?' She looked at him, why had he said we, did he think that she was going to be going to be going on her own. She was but she never expected him to say that he would come with her.

'Yes, well that is if you don't mind having me tag along for the weekend I think it is about time that I met this brother you keep telling me about' he smiled, 'and see if he can take me'

'Of course I would love you to come to meet my parents, but I hope you know that if you do this there is no going back, you are somewhat stuck with me' she teased, 'It's a big step, you know and if it was not for this you would not even know I was going to see them..' she trailed off.

'There is nowhere I would rather be' he replied and then moved to kiss her lips, Sophia felt the touch of his lips on hers, she felt whole as if a part of herself had returned to her.

Lucas continued to kiss her, the relief and the tension of just how much he felt for her poured into the kiss, they were so wrapped up in the kiss that they did not realise there was also someone in the room.

'Uh hum'

Lucas and Sophia reluctantly broke apart, looking at the person who decided that this was the right time to disturb them, it was Harry. Lucas glared at his boss, when he saw that Sophia was blushing, he was not sure why she was blushing because they were doing nothing wrong. He sat back on the chair, with his hand holding hers, waiting for Harry to speak.

'I am sorry to interrupt the two of you' Harry sighed, 'I was called I wanted to see how you were Sophia, you gave us all quite a scare, including Lucas'

'I am fine Harry' she smiled, and looked to Lucas, 'I am sure you will be wanting him back soon'

'No don't be silly, I have given Lucas leave I should have done it when he got back from Russia, he should have been able to readjust in the environment. I also don't think he would do much good why you are still recovering'

'I am still in the room you know Harry' Lucas looked to him.

'I am aware of that' Harry smiled, 'There was another reason why I came to see you both, you are going to have to move locations Sophia as your dwelling has been compromised and I am sure the Russians have Lucas' on tabs, you are both going to have to move'

'It seems the only option' Lucas replied.

Sophia had to agree with Lucas on that one. She did not want to go back to her flat, when she knew that she had been watched, but where was she going to go.

'I think that the flat about 15 minutes from the grid will be suitable for you both' Harry said.

'You mean, us living together? Me and Lucas?' Sophia gulped.

'Well I did not mean you and Ros' Harry replied, 'but if you are opposed to the idea, he has been staying at yours had he not'

'I did not mean I was opposed the idea, it is we haven't even had a proper date yet' she replied.

'But then again you have been sleeping together?' Harry looked to them both.

'Harry, I don't think that is any of your business' Lucas said sternly.

'It is my business when one of my officers gets harmed because of it' Harry replied.

'It was not his fault Harry; I pushed him out of the way, if you want someone to blame. Blame me Harry'

Lucas could see that she was getting upset, she had been through a lot in the last few days and he did not think now was the best time for her to be doing anything reckless or something she may regret.

'Harry, can we not leave it for today?' Lucas said, 'how about you send the address to the new flat later we can discuss this, but I think we all need to calm down for a while'

Harry had to agree, he had not come to argue with the both of them, and if he was honest with himself he could see that Sophia was good for Lucas. She had made sure that he had settled in better than anyone could have expected and he suspected a lot of it was to do with her.

'I will speak to you both in a few days' Harry nodded and walked out of the hospital.

Lucas nodded, Sophia did not even look at Harry, and she thought he would understand, she thought he got them but obviously the only person that she could truly trust in the grid was the man beside her, because he seemed to be the only one who truly understood her and her him.

SPSPSPSP

A week Sophia was told that she could go home on the condition she would not do anything strenuous, she was not sure how going to see her parents but she was sure that this would come under strenuous. The nurse made it look to everyone that she had broken her arm so much so that they had put a caste and a sling on her arm, she would just have to remember to cover up her shoulder from the view from everyone but Lucas.

It was Friday which meant tonight they would be driving to Sophia's parents for the weekend, in Sussex; her parents had recently purchased a place down there. Sophia had the address as Lucas had decided that he was driving, not that she would have been able to with a broken arm.

As they got to the new flat, Sophia flipped on her mobile phone it had been off for the last week and when she had it on the messages came streaming through. She knew most were from her mother, she dialled the number, as Lucas was packing them some clothes for the next few days.

'Oh Sophia have you heard of picking up a phone?' her mum shouted.

'I am sorry mum been busy at school but luckily I have an inset day today, I should be up earlier then expected'

'Lovely' her mum laughed.

'I am also bringing someone with me' Sophia mouth went dry.

'A male person?'

'Yes mum' she rolled her eyes, she spotted Lucas walk back into the room, 'Mother' she mouthed.

He nodded at her.

'You have gone quiet what is it?'

'Erm, I have broken my arm, stupid really I was at school late planning some lessons and I fell down the stairs on my way home so I am in a caste at the moment' she replied.

'So that is all you are going to give me on this male friend?'

Typical mother, thought Sophia not concerned about whether she was okay, more concerned about her male friend who she was bringing. 'We work together he is an RE teacher and you will be able to grill him when you meet him or Chris will, now mum I really must be going we are packing but we should be down about six' she quickly hung up the phone before her mother could argue with her.

'Everything alright?' Lucas looked at her concerned really concerned.

'Just mothers, well my mother and her inability to care that I am hurt but more concerned that I am bringing you' she replied shortly.

Lucas moved towards her and pulled her into a hug, 'you don't get on well with your mother do you?'

'I am not the boy in the family no matter what I do I am not good enough for her, sometimes makes me wonder why I bother going to see her'

'What about your Father' Lucas asked, he wanted to look after her, he could see that this was something that resonated in her deeply.

'I sometimes get on fine with him, he is a lot more understanding than my mother and a little more on my side but you know what fathers are like with daughters?' she smiled, snuggling up to him, 'he only wants what is best for me and that I am protected, he will probably question you to no end this weekend along with Chris'

'So what do I need to know about Chris?' Lucas said as he sat him and her on the sofa.

'He will try and see if he can get the upper hand with you, he will attempt to find a weakness, this is why I am surprised I am the one in the family who ended up in the secret service when he is the one with all the techniques'

'But he doesn't know is that I am one of the best at what I do' Lucas smiled.

'You are an RE teacher I wasn't sure what to say what you are, we can change your name if you want'

'No I am Lucas North your Boyfriend, RE teacher at the same school as you, I have gotten to know you through the school and it was the end of summer meet up at the school where I gained the courage of asking you out, we are taking things very slowly, and you mean the world to me' Lucas replied.

Sophia laughed but gently kissed his lips, 'well Mr North you have me convinced' she breathed, 'but I am slightly biased by you we will have to wait and see what my family make of you'

'Oh I am sure I can get your mother eating out of my hand' he teased.

'That wouldn't surprise me at all Lucas' Sophia laughed, 'you may actually be the first guy they actually approve of'

'Well there is always a first time for everything' Lucas replied.

'Indeed' she winced suddenly, her wound was hurting, it was getting better but it was like a dull pain that would sometime come back to hit her.

'What's the matter?' Lucas asked.

'Hurts that's all' Sophia attempted to smile.

'Here let me take a look' He smiled.

She slipped her cardigan off her shoulders, and turned her wound towards him, he gently pressed his fingers towards her wound her looked at it, it was going to scare they were both aware of that, it hurt him that this scare would be because of him. He pressed his lips to the area towards the wound. He felt her relax as he done so. He moved his lips up towards her neck and began to kiss it more urgently; he was rewarded when he heard her moan into his ear.

Sophia was trying to get her head to focus when he began to kiss her, he seemed to have the effect on her, she seemed to lose herself and his lips moved towards her neck, she knew where this was going, where she had hoped it would be going for the first time they had slept together, but this time sleep would not be a an option for the two of them.

She broke away from him and grabbed his hand trying to find his eyes, she could see the lust pouring from his blue eyes that looked darker somehow, she drunk in his attention, she lead him to the bedroom, whispering into his ear as they did 'Only if you are sure?'

Her reply was to be picked up gently and headed towards the bedroom and shut the door firmly.

SPSPSPSPSP

A few hours later, Sophia did not want to move, but looking at the clock she knew they would both have to start making their way to her parents soon to miss the traffic. She was lying watching Lucas sleep, her fingers gently tracing the tattoo's across his chest, she wished she was able to kiss those demons away from him and help him see that he was not the man who had been marked by those tattoo's. He was so much more than that, so much more.

'You know that tickles' Lucas eyes popped open and stared at her, with a huge grin on his face.

'I am sorry' Sophia laughed, but she continued to run her fingers down his bare –chest and then she kissed his lips.

Lucas kissed her back, and then sighed, 'we are going to have to get going soon aren't we? It is wrong of me to want to stay here for the rest of the weekend and not move from this spot'

'Lucas, I am feeling the same way, but you know that we must move as much as I would love to repeat what we just did, we are going to have to do that later' Sophia smiled, feeling his arms wrap around her.

'Just five more minutes' he whispered into her ear.

She sighed but reluctantly agreed, well what could five more minutes do to harm either of them.

Half an hour later both of them were hurriedly attempting to get dressed the time frame that they said that they were going to make it to her parents was looking further and further off. I am sure they were going to have to make up some traffic up to why they were late.

SPSPSPSPSP

The car journey was a rather pleasant one more pleasant that the both of them could have imagined, they did not talk about much, just enjoyed the silence. Lucas had his hand resting on her knee, with a huge smile on his face.

They arrived at Sophia's parent's house a little after seven. As Lucas pulled up, he looked at Sophia he saw that she was looking deathly white.

'It's going to be okay you know love' he smiled, 'we will get through this together I am here and I am not going anywhere' he brushed her hair away from her face.

'You might not be saying that when you have been grilled' Sophia smiled.

'Oh come on I have dealt with a hell of a lot more than your parents and brother' Lucas laughed.

'I wouldn't be too sure on that' Sophia laughed.

'We are going to be fine' Lucas kissed her lips, 'come on let's get going before they wonder while the car is waiting outside. Go and knock on the door and I will get the bags'

Sophia approached the door, and knocked, she hated coming to see them, but it was not because of her parents she was going to hate this weekend. Because it was her parent's anniversary all of her family would be there. It would mean that she was going to see someone she had tried to no end to block from her mind. She hoped that with Lucas at her side it would be easier, but now that she was here she was not too sure. She would have to tell Lucas about this but she was unable to do it just yet, because it would show again that she is not as strong as he thinks she is, but she was going to have to let him know she knows it is the only way.

Her mother opened the door, as Lucas stood behind her with the bags she felt him next to her, and she knew she could relax.

'Sophia' Her mother smiled, 'so nice of you to make it, and this must be the man'

'Mother, this is Lucas' Sophia smiled, 'we are going to take the bags through to the guest room and then you can meet him properly if you like' she made her way through the door.

'Hurry up, Chris' friend Ian is also here, he arrived about 15 minutes ago' Sophia stopped suddenly and felt her body freeze over. Although she knew he was going to be here, he was a friend of the family but to have him staying in the same house it was something else.

She made her way to the guest room and shut the door turning to face Lucas looking deathly white.

'Lucas before we go in and face my parents there is something I need to tell you' she sat on the bed.

Lucas saw that she was not okay; he could tell that something was wrong, she hadn't been right since they had entered the house.

'What is it darling?' he asked worriedly sitting next to her, placing the bags on the floor.

'The man, that my mother mentioned, I need to tell you this and I know that you might think that I am stupid when I tell you this… and I will understand if you never want to see me again or want to go home'

'Sophia you need to slow down I cannot keep up, what is going on?' he looked at her, he saw tears streaming down her face, 'start at the beginning'

'Chris' friend Ian, is a man that I cannot look at, five years ago he tried it on with me, he was so forceful and told me that it was something I deserved and I was going to take it like a good girl. When I managed to fight him off he told me I was a tease and worthless, it was the night I decided that I could not go to uni somewhere near home, I needed to get out' Sophia looked to him.

Lucas looked at her, he could tell that this was the first time that she had told anyone about this night and it meant a lot to him that it was him that she told, it broke his heart though, this man seemed like someone that did not deserve her secrecy but Lucas suspected it was because she wanted to not let her parents think she was a disappointment. He held her, moving closer to her.

'Sophia, my darling Sophia he is not going to hurt you again, I promise. He will have to get through to me if he tries, you are my beautiful brave girl and don't let anyone tell you differently. Thank you for telling me I know that was hard for you to do so. If you want me, I will not leave your side' Lucas whispered.

She felt her body begin to get some of her strength back to her, she was going to get through this with Lucas' help, and He was going to help her. She dried her eyes and smiled to him.

'Thank you my love, thank you' she entwined her fingers in his, 'come on as before they send a search party for us, we have better make an appearance'

'Are you sure as long as you are ready?' Lucas replied.

'I am ready' she nodded.

Lucas squeezed her hand. Leading her towards the sitting room, where her mother, father and now one man that Lucas despised without any notion this Ian.

SPSPSPSPSP

'Nice of you to join us' Ian smirked, 'oh look at you Sophia you are looking well, except for the arm of course'

'Well I was in the wars' Sophia looked to the man, he still looked as if he had some power over her but he did not know that he had no power over her now. 'I am sorry where are my manners, Mum, dad and Ian this is my boyfriend Lucas North' she looked to Lucas he smiled to her encouraging.

'Pleasure to meet you' her mother and father both said.

'So Lucas, how did you meet our Sophia?' Ian asked.

Lucas did not like the way that he referred to Sophia as 'our' like he had some possession of her, he really did not like this man at all, 'I met her at school, I am an Re Teacher, not a lot else I am good at considering that my father is a Methodist vicar' Lucas smiled back he would not give this man the satisfaction that he had got to him.

Sophia wrapped her uncasted arm around Lucas waist, 'I seem to remember a lot quick looks to each other, but neither would admit feelings' she winked.

Lucas smiled to her, she may have thought that she was strong but she was doing brilliantly, she was showing that man that she was happy with Lucas and no one was going to bring her down.

'So Lucas, what do you think of Sophia?' Her father asked, his green eyes piercing into his blue ones, he wanted to know whether Lucas was able to have his daughter's heart and this comforted Lucas.

'I think she is wonderful, sir, she is truly a fantastic woman, stronger than she think but I love her completely' He smiled back.

'It is nice to have someone so full of manners into this house, I don't recall Sophia ever bringing home a man that called me sir' he replied.

Sophia squeezed Lucas' hand, he was slowly winning over her father not that was ever in doubt to be honest, and once they saw she was happy her father would of course see that he was right for Sophia. Lucas met her eyes for a split second and mouthed; 'You know I mean every word' she nodded.

'So when is Chris getting here?' Sophia asked her mother.

'I am already little sis' her brother stood in front doorway.

Lucas looked at the man standing in front of him, well if he was confident that he was beginning to get her father to look at him as not a threat. He was not so confident that her brother would be so welcoming especially with Ian at his side. He was going to have to make sure that Sophia was by his side at all times when it came to the two of them being together.

Okay I am going to leave it there I know a long chapter, I hope it is worth it. I wanted to get it to a point and this seemed a good place to leave off let me know what you think reviews make me update faster.

Emma x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven Darkness descends

Sophia wanted the world to swallow her up when Chris looked directly at Lucas as if it was a piece of meat for him to play with. Little did Chris know that he was dealing with probably one of the most formidable spies that the country had ever seen and who could probably kill Chris if he wanted to, oh how much he would not be looking at Lucas like that if he knew. Sophia grinned. Lucas touched her hand and squeezed it again.

'So little sis this must be the boyfriend' Chris said.

'I am Lucas' Lucas stuck out his hand.

Chris didn't take it.

Sophia glared at him, 'Now Chris no need to be rude is there?'

'It's alright' Lucas smiled, 'He's trying to work me out isn't he, trying to make sure that my intentions on his little sister is honourable'

Sophia smiled at him, Lucas was a spy first and foremost, and Sophia knew that he was trying to play her brother out, because it was the same she would have done. The same she had been taught to do when being questioned by someone.

'He is pretty smart for an RE teacher' Chris looked to Sophia.

'It's one of his charms I must admit' Sophia smiled. She knew what he was doing he was trying to unnerve Lucas, and when Ian started she was sure they would gang up on him, 'So mum, dad what are the plans for tomorrow, because you know that I would quiet like to show Lucas around the town'

'Well we have to go and decorate the hall at midday, but you don't have to do that as you are hurt still, people are going to arrive at the hall about eight, but we want to have a dinner just the family at about six, so you need to be ready by then. All of you'

Sophia knew that this was for Ian benefit although she suspected that he would be invited to the family only meal, she hoped that he may not have been she guessed he still had his feet firmly under the table.

Lucas looked to her, he could see she was looking tired, she should not have to deal with this not after what they had been through over the last few weeks.

'Mum I am going to go for a walk in the garden, I will be back soon' Sophia turned and left.

SPSPSPSPSP

She could not take it anymore, all the eyes on her and not all of them she welcomed the only pair of eyes she wanted on her was Lucas, her Lucas. She walked out of the back door, it was a large garden and although it was a chilly night she welcomed the coldness hitting her skin. She walked up to a little alcove and sat down. She wished she was not here. She wished she could go back to a few hours ago where her and Lucas were in bed together, holding each other.

She felt someone sit next to her. She looked up it was Lucas.

'I came to make sure you were alright' he smiled.

'You seem to be making a habit of that' she smiled.

'I don't mind it is something I have not been able to do in a while it makes me human somewhat' he replied.

'Lucas, you are human, and I am thankful you are here with me this weekend' Sophia replied.

'Soph, you are here therefore I am here, and I must say you were right about Ian. I don't like the way he looks at you, I am surprised that how much your brother watches the men around you that he has not noticed'

'I think my brother is blinded when it comes to his best friend looking at me. Or he thinks that I am also in love with him or something or he hopes that is the case' Sophia replied flatly.

'You know I would have something to say about that if that ever happened' he brushed her cheek, 'because you my dear are for my eyes only'

Sophia grinned, and she was sure that he was for her eyes only, only her to see. She leant into his caress which now had moved down to brushing her neck, she then placed sweet kisses onto his lips, which Lucas began to kissed her back fruitfully, he wanted to feel her, he was happy when she allowed him to gain access to her mouth where he continued to kiss her and fight with his tongue with hers. This was the first time that they had kissed like this with such urgency, it occurred to Lucas maybe he was making a point to himself that she was his and nobody else's. But at this moment he did not care that if he was making a point to himself he was more concerned that he was with her and kissing her.

'Lucas' she sighed, 'I love you'

'And I love you my beautiful girl' Lucas replied kissing her again, he broke away from her about twenty minutes later, Lucas sighed he did not want to stop kissing her, but he knew that it would not be long before someone would come looking for them. Oh how Lucas would have loved it to be Ian, but that would not help them at the moment, 'come on we are going to freeze if we stay here much longer'

He stood up and took her hand. Sophia was very disappointed, she did not want to go back into the house, and she knew that they would not have many moments like this during the weekend. The reason they both knew was because Ian and Chris were not going to allow them. But she took his hand and grabbed it.

'I will keep you safe' he smiled.

'I know you will' she nodded and walked back into her parent's house both of them taking a large intake of breath when they entered the sitting room. Lucas took her to the sofa, and sat her down, while he sat next to her. Chris and Ian they were told had gone out for a drink. This Lucas saw made Sophia relax a little more than she had been for most of this evening. Sophia smiled to him, she was glad under no uncertain circumstance that he was here for her.

SPSPSPSPSP

A few hours later and Sophia's mum and dad had said that they were going to retire to bed; Lucas and Sophia had been waiting for the opportunity where they too could go and get some sleep. He could tell that she was tired perhaps that this was because she had taken up too much, this is because she had only just come out of hospital. He watched her remove the fake cast, they had not bothered to do it earlier in the day but now she was able to do so, he watched her undress and position herself next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close to him.

'Sleep my love' he whispered.

She snuggled into him, she felt safe, and she knew that this was his time to be there for her, like she had been there for him. He gently kissed her shoulder, her gunshot wound. She turned to face him, looking into his eyes.

'You sleep well too my darling' she replied and she felt her eyes drift off. That night both of them slept without nightmares, mainly because they were not letting go of each other it was a peaceful time for both of them. The lover's peace holding each other in a way that only the two of them understood and how both of them understood that it was helping them much more than they could ever imagine.

SPSPSPSP

The sun was hitting Sophia's face when she awoke the next morning; she looked to the man sleeping next to her. He was still sleeping. She traced his tattoos on his arms and began to kiss his lips.

'You know you must stop doing this'

'Doing what?' Sophia whispered.

'Waking me up when you are awake' Lucas laughed.

'What are going to do if I do not' Sophia whispered again.

'Oh I can think of a few things' Lucas kissed her neck, 'but good morning my love, did you sleep well?'

'I did and did you my darling?'

'I did you seem to have that effect on me' Lucas smiled.

Sophia grinned to him, this was nice, this was very good something that Sophia could get used to. 'We'd better get moving, as parents will expect us to report for duty to help'

'They told you, you didn't have to' Lucas cocked an eyebrow.

'But what they say and what they mean are entirely different things' Sophia sighed, 'it's like being at the grid sometimes in this house'

Lucas laughed, 'well we don't want to keep them waiting don't forget to put your caste on'

Sophia nodded. 'Lucas, you won't leave me today will you?'

'I am not going to let you out of my sight' he smiled.

'You promise' Sophia replied.

'Yes I promise' Lucas kissed her lips, 'I am so not letting that man anywhere near you, even if I have to use my charms'

'Your charms I have been told can be very persuasive' Sophia smiled.

'Well they worked on you' Lucas laughed, 'but they were not the charms I was referring to'

'I know that my love' Sophia nodded.

Lucas chuckled, Sophia liked it when he chuckled it was his sign to her, well what she thought was his sign to her, that he was coping and was okay.

'Come on sleepy head, we need to get ready' Lucas whispered.

'I am waiting for you. I am ready' she smiled.

'Well I was born ready' Lucas grinned.

'Lucas stop with the jokes, come on I think the house is empty' Sophia took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

Sophia wished that it was true when she said that the house was empty, she saw Ian sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

'Oh the lovers have awoken' he muttered as they walked in.

Lucas looked to him directly; he never thought he could loathe a man as much as this one. Even the men in Russia who had tortured him Lucas did not hate them as much as he hates the man in front of her. Lucas put his arm protectively around Sophia's waist, making her sit down the other side of the other side of the breakfast bar.

He leant down and whispered in her ear, 'So Breakfast what would you like?'

'Hmmm some Toast would be nice'

Lucas took hold of her chin and pulled her lips to meet his. Sophia kissed him back.

'Toast?' she smiled.

'As the lady wishes' Lucas laughed.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Ian watched the two of them, they were really going to make him throw up, something did not add up with the man in front of him. He was far too cocky, to be an RE teacher. He then looked to Sophia, oh how much he wanted her; she always knew how to tease him. He knew that she would be happy with him. Her family had wanted them to be together, god her brother had told him when he was younger that He would be the only man he would be happy that she would be with. Ian watched as the other man who was in his way, the man who was touching what was his, only his. He knew he would have to make Sophia see that Lucas was no good for her, that he could not trust him. But she could trust him. But how was he going to make her see that Lucas is not someone like a woman as perfect as Sophia should have. She was meant for someone like him, and with the help of Chris he was going to make her see it, starting tonight.

**Short one but I wanted to delve into Ian's sick and twisted mind and trust me he is going to get creepy, I hope that this is something you have been waiting for. I wanted also to have a little romance for Lucas and Sophia, so big things coming up in the next few chapters. Will Ian get his way? How will Lucas react? What is Sophia going to do? **

**Till next time Let me know what you think and if you want me to include anything I am always open to suggestions. **

**Emma x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: You Have To Fight For the Right**

Lucas and Sophia got to the hall at about twelve to their delight; Ian had left earlier which left them a few hours to spend together, although they did not leave the bedroom. Sophia smiled _so much for showing Lucas around_. But she did not really care, she was with him and he was with her.

Sophia spotted her mum as she walked it, she was studying her and Lucas, and Sophia suspected that she did not really think that they were together, but if her mother knew her at all then she would see that she and Lucas were completely together.

'So Mum what do you want me to do?' Sophia smiled.

'You are not doing anything' Lucas replied, 'please'

'Lucas can you help hang the balloons please, and Sophia he is right you are to sit down and look make sure the boys are working' her mother replied.

Lucas looked to her mother and then to Sophia and smiled, he was going to pay for that later, he was had a grin on his face that he was somehow won something.

'Cheeky bugger' she muttered, as she watched him go and put some of the balloons up.

Her mother moved towards her, and studied her face once more. Her daughter was a mystery to her she would be the first one to admit that but when she saw her with Lucas, she was different, she looked happy the first time she had ever seen her daughter being happy while she was at home, in the last five years, this must be to do with this new man in her life.

'You look happy' Sophia's mother smiled to her.

'I am' Sophia nodded, smiling.

'He is good for you, any fool can see that' her mother replied.

'I love him mum, I never thought I could feel like this about a man, but he makes me feel so special, and loved' Sophia admitted, she watched Lucas hanging up the Balloons, she giggled, she never giggled, 'I will be back in a moment mum, need to go and tell him they are not hung right'

Sophia walked over to Lucas, he had just hung them up on the wall, she watched him come down from a chair he had been balancing on, she stood behind him and whispered in his ear, 'You do know they are wonky don't you' she smiled.

Lucas span round and laughed, he looked at the balloons, 'No they are not' he then looked back to her looking very confused. Sophia smiled to him, he laughed, 'you young lady are teasing me'.

'Oh why would you think that?' Sophia replied smiling.

Lucas smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, 'you are too much of a tease, you are so beautiful' he whispered into her ear, causing Sophia to laugh and kiss his lips.

'I love you Lucas' she replied.

'And I you' Lucas smiled, and kissing her back.

'You better get back to work now, you know that we are being watched' Sophia laughed.

'How about we give them something to watch then?' Lucas smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her fully on the lips, the kiss was urgent. Lucas looked to see Ian glaring directly at the two of them; Lucas could not help but be pleased with this. Sophia looked in Lucas' eyes she broke away from his kiss.

'Now you really should get back to work if we are going to be ready for the big dinner' Sophia sighed.

'You know I am not going to let him anywhere near you' Lucas whispered.

Sophia nodded, she knew that Lucas would do everything in his power not to allow Ian anywhere near her, but he could not be with her all the time. What if Ian lay in wait or Lucas was distracted, all these things began to rush through her mind that she forgot to breathe for a second and went very dizzy.

'Sophia' Lucas said full of concern.

'Sorry, I must have blacked out for a second' She replied.

'Is it your wound?' Lucas asked.

Sophia shook her head, still not being able to formulate some thoughts in her head.

'Sophia' Lucas said again, 'What is it?'

'I am scared Lucas, so scared' She mumbled.

Lucas picked her up and took her out of the hall so that she could get some air, hoping that this would help her focus a bit. He propped her up against the wall and he knelt down beside her, brushing the hair from her face.

'Sophia, Please speak to me, what is upsetting you love?'

'I went back to the night that Ian tried to hurt me, you must think that I am being pathetic but I went back there for a fraction of second and I couldn't breathe'

'I don't think you are pathetic we all have our weak moments god I have had them in front of you, I just wish I could make that part of your life disappear, because I love you and it hurts me to see you like this' Lucas replied.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, she could see she was upsetting him but she could not help herself feeling like this.

'Come on I am taking you back to the house, we shall shower and then go to the dinner. If you don't want to stay at the party too long we will say that you have a headache and come home' Lucas smiled, 'I will go and tell your mother wait in the car'

SPSPSPSP

Sophia was already in the car when Lucas got in the driving seat after explaining to her mother that he was going to take her for some lunch and then take her home to get ready for dinner, and they would meet them at dinner. Sophia was very grateful to have Lucas with her this weekend, more than she would say to him. She just wished it was happier reason that she was enjoying him being with her.

'Lucas, what is that?' Sophia pointed at a man standing just away from them, with another man, they looked very suspicious and her spook senses were tingling, she looked to Lucas and could tell he thought the same thing, he back the car up and parked it.

'Fancy a walk?' he said tucking his gun into his jeans.

Sophia nodded, she got out of the car and walked past the two men who were deep in conversation, they both acted like a normal couple. But Sophia picked up a few things as they walked past.

'Yes that is what I heard, he wants her back, and she got away from him. Thinks she will be valuable to the mission'

Sophia locked eyes with Lucas for a fraction of a second, could they be talking about her and Ian. There was no way Ian is not part of any mission that she was aware of but then again it seemed too much of a coincidence, but her family did not know what she done for a living, neither did they know what her boyfriend did. Lucas took her hand and squeezed it almost to reassure her.

'Maybe we should go back' Lucas whispered.

Sophia nodded; she did not like what was being said. They would have to look into it if need be. They got back in the car, and drove off back to the house, as they pulled up Lucas took hold of her hand before they went back in.

'You think they were talking about you don't you?' he said.

'I am not sure what to think' Sophia replied.

'I know I don't know either, but if they are I promise he won't get you'

'I know Lucas, and I know you won't let me be harmed by whatever is going on, because you love me'

'That I do I love you lots' he smiled.

Sophia smiled, looking at him, she gently kissed his lips, 'come on we'd better get ready for the party that means shower and dressing'

'Undressing too' Lucas grinned.

'Yes, but I will be doing it alone' she replied, with a glint in her eyes.

Lucas pouted, he wanted to undress her, and he wanted her. She was only a few inches away from him now, he stepped out of the car and opened the door for her, helping her out he picked her up and carried her through the door and into the bedroom.

'Lucas, put me down' Sophia giggled.

'No' He almost growled at her, it made her heart skip a beat.

'Lucas, please!' she breathed.

He set her down in front of him but he was not going to move from her just yet. She looked straight into his eyes he gave her an intense stare the stare that she knew oh too well, that stare was a stare that would make any woman go weak at the knees and Sophia had seen Lucas do it to other women and had that effect on them. However, she knew he did not mean that stare to anyone more then when he looked at her. He smiled to her and looked at her again. He began to undo her top. She knew where he was going with this it is be her punishment well not exactly punishment, because of what she said about her undressing herself. She smiled to him and tried to kiss him on the lips, he was not going to let her kiss him. He instead began to undress her kissing her shoulder and her body as he did so.

'Lucas' Sophia said, 'I am not seeing the fairness of this as you are dressed and I am not How are we to have a bath or shower together if you are fully clothed'

'But I will not be fully clothed my darling' Lucas grinned.

Sophia was hoping that he would say this, she playfully took his shirt and began to slowly move it above his head, and he smiled as she dropped his shirt to the floor, and began to run her fingers along his tattoos. Lucas laughed when she hit a part that he was ticklish. He loved this woman so much that it made him want to tell the world that she was his. He left her for a moment and went to put the shower on, he poked his head out of the bathroom door, smiling and extending his hand.

'Well come on then, we are going for a shower' Lucas smiled.

Sophia took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the shower.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Sophia watched as Lucas got himself dressed for the dinner tonight, she smiled to him. He turned at looked at her she looked stunning. She was wearing a black dress with a cardigan covering her wound so that no one saw that. She was the fit for him and deep down he could see it, he loved her so much, but he knew in their job being in love was hard you would have to learn that when a person is out on a job you have to put the feelings for that person away from your mind. Lucas was going to have to work on that especially if it was a honey trap that Sophia had to work. He knew that was going to be hard to take.

'So' Sophia smiled, 'Will I do?'

Lucas nearly burst out laughing was she really asking him whether she was looking good or not, had he not proven to her that she was beautiful and the only woman for him.

'You look beautiful, my darling' He leaned up to her and touched her cheek, 'Now come on we do not want to be late for dinner'

Sophia sighed, dinner she has been dreading this it meant that Ian was going to be there. But she had Lucas and that was the thing that was important. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She knew she was safe as long as he was with her.

**This chapter is kind of a filler chapter before the party and dinner in my head I am still trying to work out some of the details of what Ian is going to do and how Lucas is going to react. So this was not originally going to be in the fic but I started writing and this is what came out anyway I hope you liked it and thank you for the continual support with this fic it means a lot and that people are liking Sophia makes it worth writing. **

**Until next time Emma xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Where You Are Is Where I Want To Be…**

Ian watched the two of them walk into the restaurant he felt his heart clump together when he saw her, she looked stunning. It was just a shame about the man that was on her arm. He did not like this man at all. If he could he would have Lucas out of the way but he had to play his time they both were not looking at him when they both sat at the table. Sophia was looking at Lucas and he was ready to pounce across the table and declare that Lucas had no right to her. Oh how he would enjoy showing Sophia that he was the one meant for her and not this pretender.

SPSPSPSPSP

As Sophia and Lucas entered the restaurant, they were both aware that Ian was staring at her. Lucas put his arm around her, and held her close to him.

'I am not going to let anything happen to you tonight' Lucas whispered.

'Do you have your gun?' Sophia replied.

'I am always prepared Love' He nodded.

Sophia nodded, 'He is still staring isn't he?'

'I am afraid so, but I am going to think it is somehow your fault you look amazing tonight'

'I do not' Sophia smiled.

'Every single man bar your brother and father are staring at you, my beautiful woman, but I am the one who gets to take you home'

'And it's not like every woman in here is not looking at you' She replied cocking an eyebrow.

'Hey I can't help being this handsome' Lucas grinned.

Sophia laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

They got to the table. Her mum and dad smiled at her and Lucas, she suspected rightly so that her mum had spoken about Lucas to her dad as he seemed to be very friendly towards him. Shame Sophia thought that the two up the other end of the table could not be so welcoming to the man that she loved. She drew her attention back to Lucas; she put her hand on her knee while they waited for their food to be cooked. Lucas looked to her a few times, it seemed to the others that they were having their own private conversation, the looks between the two of them was their way of telling each other that they would get through this no matter what was going on in Ian's sick little her.

Lucas took her hand which was still resting on his leg and squeezed it gently. He looked into her eyes wanting to tell her that it was going to be okay. She inclined her head to acknowledge that she understood the meaning of him doing this. She smiled to him and winked. It took all his power not to laugh as she winked at him, but he knew that they did not want to push Ian too much, the sooner the night was over the sooner they can get back to London and back to their normal lives. To think that being a spy could be considered a normal life almost made Lucas laugh, but to him and Sophia it was their lives. It was what they both did. It was something that neither of them would ever have to reveal to her parents if Ian would back off the two of them.

The food came to them and Sophia was deep in conversation with her father about things in Lucas was not really listening to them. He was watching her and also watching Ian, wondering what he was thinking. Well he did not need to a scientist to know what he was thinking, he could guess.

The meal finished without any incident. Lucas and Sophia got into the car and headed to the hall for the party.

SPSPSPSPSP

As Lucas pulled up, he looked to Sophia, he saw her turn a colour of a deathly white, and he had not seen someone turn that colour for a while, not since his time in prison.

He took her hand. 'You know we will be okay'

'I do' Sophia smiled.

'Come on then, time to be a smiling good daughter for your parents' He winked.

'Hey I am always a good daughter' she laughed.

'Oh my dear sometimes, you are very very bad' he whispered.

He held the door open for her as she stepped out. All of Sophia's instincts were screaming for her to run and not bother going in something she had in her head that something was going to happen, but she did not fear for herself she feared for Lucas. She couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen to him.

As they walked in the hall they were greeted by old family friends, as well as some relatives that only turn up when it was a party, wedding or funerals. She was not too surprised to see a few raised eyebrows when Lucas was introduced to them and shook their hands. Lucas smiled to Sophia as he saw her face. She really didn't want to be here, he knew that but he wanted to show her that she had nothing to fear about that man who had taken too much from her already.

SPSPSPSPSP

It was a few hours into the party when Lucas spotted Ian again looking over to Sophia. It made his skin crawl. He suddenly was aware that Chris was coming closer to him.

'Lucas'

'Yes' Lucas looked up and saw Chris just a few inches away from him.

'I was wondering if you would accompany me outside, I would like to speak to you'

Lucas looked to Sophia he had promised he would not leave her side. She met his eyes for a second.

'Go' she mouthed, 'I will be fine'

'I said I wouldn't leave you' he whispered.

'It's okay if you are not back in say ten minutes, I will come and find you' she replied.

Lucas was torn; he knew that he needed to talk to Chris if it meant that he and Sophia were to have some time together and to have the support of the family. It may actually get Chris to see that he was not the bad guy and that he did love his sister. But he also knew it would mean leaving Sophia and although he was sure she would be able to handle herself if the case arose but it did not make it easier for him.

He turned to face her and kissed her lips whispering, 'I will not be long, I put some pepper spray in your handbag use it if you have to'

She nodded. Lucas smiled to her one last time before he followed Chris outside.

Lucas stood outside with Chris, he was wondering what he was going to say to him, Lucas was going to outsmart him if he needed to.

'So Chris a reason you wanted to talk?' Lucas said.

'You know I love my sister'

'Of course I love her too' Lucas nodded.

'Then I have to tell you that. I know that I am not happy that she somehow has fallen in love with you but you seem to complete her. I have never seen her this happy' Chris smiled, 'I also have to warn you though'

'Warn me?' Lucas raised his eyebrows.

'Ian, I think he is going to do something, he tried to get me to split you to up tonight. I am sorry'

'So this is a way of getting me away from her. Why he can come near her?' Lucas felt the anger in him rise in a second.

'No. I told him I would not do it. I told him he should not. I told him that he should not go after her, because she was happy'

'But you took me away from her. Leaving her alone for him to see him, you really are stupid' Lucas replied.

'You don't think he would. Do you?' Chris looked at him.

'No, I think he is going to be a good boy and leave her alone, do you not know what happened five years ago?'

'No I don't'

'I don't have time to explain now but we need to get back in there' Lucas snapped.

Both of them ran into the hall, Lucas done a quick scan of the room, she wasn't there. He looked again he couldn't see Ian either; he was going to kill him when he saw him.

'They are not here are they?' Chris looked to Lucas.

'No they are not' Lucas replied, 'we have to find them'

SPSPSPSPSP

Sophia sat in her spot and watched Lucas and Chris walk out. She hoped that Chris was going to be nice to Lucas and maybe see that Lucas was not such a bad guy. She looked over to where Ian was now looking at her again. She tried to show that she was not worried but her confidence failed her. She grabbed her purse and tried to make her way to the ladies he couldn't get her there. She walked to the ladies and put some water over her face. It wasn't until she looked up that she saw him standing behind her.

'What are you doing here?' Sophia stuttered.

'I have come to check that you were okay?' Ian smiled.

'In the ladies?' Sophia replied.

'You look beautiful tonight' it seemed he wasn't listening to her.

She attempted to look in her bag, she needed the pepper spray.

'Don't go looking in your bag, like I don't know who you are?' Ian replied.

'Who I am? Who are you Ian?' Sophia replied.

'I know your secret you are not a teacher, you are a spook' Ian said.

'What? Don't be ridiculous' Sophia laughed. She needed to get out of here.

'You are a valuable spook as well, does Lover boy know your secret'

'There is no secret therefore he does not need to know anything'

'So he doesn't what is going to happen when he finds out. I will of course have my arms open for a shoulder for you to cry on' Ian replied.

'I would not cry on your shoulder if you were the last man on earth' Sophia spat back.

'Now, we could have done this the easy way, but I think we are going to have to do this the hard way' Ian looked at her and grabbed her arm, just where she had been shot. The pain hit her, it made her want to vomit, 'Oh what do we have here a battle scar?'

Sophia tried to get some of her strength to hit him, but she couldn't the pain was too much. She passed out for a few seconds, the next minute she woke up she was in Ian's car heading somewhere she was not sure.

'Ian what is it you want from me?' she asked.

'Well for one I want you to be with me, and secondly my boss is going to be very happy to see you'

'Your boss?' Sophia looked to him, she hated this man, but she needed to find out who he was working for.

'You will meet him soon enough'

Sophia looked to him. No doubt in her mind that she would meet him soon enough, but what he didn't know was that Lucas would be looking for her especially when she sent a code red message with the little tracker device she had in her bra at this moment.

SPSPSPSPSPSP

Lucas was looking for her everywhere, when he heard someone say she was heading to the ladies, he immediately went to see if he could see her. He found her bag on the floor; he picked it up, nothing no clues. Where the hell was she? He must have taken her somewhere. Lucas walked out and saw Chris.

'Still think he is a person who won't harm anyone will you?' He showed Chris Sophia's bag, 'He's taken her somewhere'

Lucas did not wait for a response from Chris. He got his phone out, 'Harry, it's Lucas.. we have a problem. Someone has taken Sophia…. Yes I am aware we are on leave, but Harry I have this feeling this is much bigger than I think it could be'

Chris watched Lucas, so he wasn't an RE Teacher, he was not sure what he was at the moment but he sure was going to find out.

'Thank Harry, I will send you my Location in a moment. I think we just need to find her…. Right I will wait to hear from her'

Lucas hung up the phone and began typing in his phone the location of where he was. They were sending Jo and CO19 immediately; Lucas should have been happy about this but at this moment all he wanted to know where Sophia was and if she was okay, Hoping to god that the monster had not done anything to her.

'Who exactly are you Lucas?' Chris asked.

'All you need to know at the moment is that, I may be one of the only people who will be able to get your sister back, you have to trust me' Lucas replied.

'I trust you Lucas, I trust more than I trust Ian at this moment.' Chris nodded.

'At this moment I am willing to take that' Lucas replied.

**Hmm this was not exactly how I planned this to come out but Ian will become nasty I promise just not yet. Anyway let me know what you think, it may be updated quicker lol**

**Until next time Emma xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I Shall Overcome**

Sophia was taken to a house about 20 minutes away from the location of her parent's party; she knew this because Ian really did not know what he was doing really. He had not blindfolded her; she was able to see where she was being taken was he really that stupid if he thought she was a spook why was he showing her the location.

She fiddled with her dress, she needed to let off the tracker device it was the only way Lucas would know whereabouts she was, she found it and twisted it. She saw it flash red and quickly hid it again.

'Ian' She said, 'why don't you tell me why you have taken me here?'

'Because my boss wants to see you'

'Your Boss you keep mentioning this Boss, but you won't tell me who he is?' Sophia thought how she could get Ian to open up to her. She got it play on his feelings as much as she hated the idea it was all she got at the moment, 'How do you expect us to have a relationship if you don't tell me about your little secrets?'

'As I told you we will be meeting him shortly, but he will love you, he was most interested when I said I knew you'

'Why would he want me?'

'Because you are close to MI5, you are close to Harry Pearce'

'Sorry who?' Sophia looked dumbly, 'Never heard of him'

'Like you have never heard of the Thomas More School in Twickenham, I know you don't work there, I did my research'

Sophia gulped, 'What did I ever do for you to treat me like this?'

'You didn't love me'

'How can I be at fault for that Ian?' Sophia said, 'you can't help who you don't fall in love with even if it is expected for you too'

Ian stopped suddenly and got her out of the car, 'come on we have an appointment'

**SPSPSPSP**

Lucas stood outside the party, waiting for CO19 to arrive; he could feel with every second something could have happened to Sophia, he would not be so worried about her but with Ian he couldn't be sure whether she would be able to think clearly. CO19 pulled up and got out.

'Lucas' they nodded, 'do we have any idea where she could be?'

'Malcolm is on the Grid currently doing a sweep for me, If I know Sophia she will have been prepared she would have had something on her'

Lucas phone began to ring, 'Malcolm tell me you have some good news for me'

'I do Sophia, had a tracker, she is about 20 minutes to where you are now, I am sending the coordinates to you and CO19, I don't need to tell you to be careful'

'I will be careful' Lucas replied, 'Any Intel I need on Ian Tarrant?'

'I will get it to you as soon as I can'

'Thanks Malcolm' Lucas replied.

Lucas looked at the location when the coordinates where sent to him, he gave them to CO19.

'When we go in, we take down Ian I don't care what the Intel is on him he is not to get anywhere near Sophia do you understand me?'

'Understood' they replied to him.

Lucas looked around he saw Chris looking at him as he went in to the van he owed him an explanation when they got this over and done with only if Sophia was able to get out of this in some way okay.

**SPSPSP**

Sophia looked around the building trying to take in all the possible exits with her arm this could be difficult but not impossible she could somehow get out of here if she needed to. Ian had his arm around her, she felt him next to her, and she could feel it felt wrong. She tried hard to think it was Lucas by her side and not Ian but Ian was so different from Lucas she was finding it difficult to think of him.

'Oh Sophia how nice it is for you to finally grace us with your presence?' Sophia recognised that voice but where did she know it from.

'I am sorry if I don't know your name'

'That is disappointing considering you are so well informed in Section D, I am Robert Lovelace'

Sophia heart stopped for a second, Robert Lovelace ex MI5 agent who went bad in section F she seemed to recall, it was something that was spoke about when she went for a few training days which Adam had sent her on, what not to do when you are an MI5 agent.

'Why are you interested in Harry Pearce?'

'So you know him?'

'Well as considering you have obviously done your research I will ask you again, what is it you want from Harry?'

'He is the reason I lost my job'

'Not from what I heard, I heard you were the reason you lost your job'

'He made the decision to send me in'

'How you were nothing to do with his section, you don't think this is just a line that someone has fed you!' Sophia looked at him, 'you couldn't blame Harry he was head of section D not F, he has NO control over the others, that's more to do with the DG as you know'

'Then why his name written on the piece of paper then' Lovelace moved closer to her and hit her across the cheek, 'loyal to a man that doesn't deserve you loyalty. You think every time a member of his team dies or gets captured he cries do you think he cares that he has lost enough one, he doesn't. He moves on to the next person who's life he can ruin and he will ruin yours'

'You're wrong, Harry Pearce is a good man' Sophia spat back; she turned to Ian, 'Still think this man is not going to hurt me Ian, because you love me. He will, because he is blinded to take revenge on Harry, Much better if the MI5 agent he has is dead, how much would that hurt Harry Pearce'

'You are wrong Sophia, he promised me'

'You are more stupid then I thought' she replied.

She had to get out of here she needed to take down Lovelace for enough of a chance for her to run, but first she needed to deal with Ian.

'Ian Baby' she spoke the words so softly because she knew if she did not it would make her throw up. 'Can I have a word with you outside?'

'Of course, that's okay isn't it Robert?'

'Yes, be back in Ten minutes though'

**SPSPSP**

Sophia stepped outside of the room, she looked at Ian, and she needed to get him out of the way for a while. She pushed herself closer to him. 'Ian' she only had a few moments to get this correct, she connected her fist with his head, he passed out. She whispered in his ear, 'That's for you ever believing that I would ever be yours'

She stepped back in the room, calm and collective, 'Where's Ian?' Lovelace asked.

'He needed some air, he thought he heard someone hanging about outside, we don't want to be disturbed do we?'

'No' Lovelace smiled, He moved closer to her and ran a finger down her cheek, 'wanted the boyfriend out of the way, you are a fiery one I can see why you were recruited, you have some balls on you'

Sophia kicked him in the groin and reached for his gun, pointing at his head. 'Now I have a plan, you are going to stop the nonsense and you can either just let me go and we will forget this little incident ever happened. Or you could be killed or option three I can take you to Harry Pearce and he can get his hands on you'

'You will have to kill me if you think I am coming with you. A woman spy'

'It won't be hard for me to kill you trust me' Sophia replied, 'After what you did to a country you professed to love so much, you sold your soul to the highest bidder'

'What would you have done?'

'I would have stayed loyal' Sophia shouted, 'because it's what we sign up for, we are expected to protect queen and country and not your pocket' she pressed the gun to his temple, 'People like you discuss me, you sold us out for a few pounds, then you watched as children were beaten, I've seen the pictures, but of course it was not your fault it was Harry's'

Lovelace moved to come at her, she was quicker she jumped and pulled the trigger in the head, no man would ever come close to her unless it was Lucas she was not going to be used again. She ran through the building, as she got to the door she felt someone grab her.

'Now where do you think you are going?' It was Ian's voice.

**SPSPSP**

Lucas could feel with each second they got closer, that he was getting more and more nervous, he could not be sure what he was going to find when he got to her, whether that monster had done anything to her, or worse would she be alive, when Lucas thought about this notion he quickly squashed it, there was no way that she was dead because Lucas was sure he would feel it if that was the case. They pulled up to the building.

**SPSPSP**

Sophia felt the breath leave her, it was like being back to that night five years ago, the night she had tried so hard to get rid of from her mind.

'Ian' her voice was weak.

'Oh that's good, you make me believe that I am yours that I stand a chance'

'I never did that' Sophia looked at him.

'Look at what you are wearing you must have known that it would make me look at you, that it was tempting me, making me want you'

'I am with Lucas' Sophia said.

'A man who doesn't know what you do'

Sophia looked at Ian, she had stupidly dropped the gun as she went out of the room, it did not have any ammo left but it might have made her feel a little stronger in this moment.

'I could make you happy Sophia; I don't care what you are. I only want you'

'I know for sure you could never make me happy' Sophia said. At this Ian's hand went across her cheek, causing her lip to split, he kicked her in the stomach for good measure too.

**SPSPSP**

Lucas got out of the van and told CO19 to do a sweep why he swept around the building; he could hear voices as he approached a corridor not far from the entrance.

'_I am with Lucas' _it was Sophia's voice the relief when he heard her voice was enormous to him.

'_A man who doesn't know what you do, I could make you happy Sophia; I don't care what you are. I only want you' _Lucas picked up his speed; he needed to get to her and away from this monster.

As he opened the he saw Ian hit Sophia to the ground and kick her in the stomach, Lucas lost it then, and he ran at Ian and tackled him to the ground, he hand connecting to his face. He didn't care if he hurt him to be honest it was what this one deserved. It was not until he heard Sophia groan that he pulled himself out spitting at Ian, 'You are not even worth it'

He moved to Sophia and looked at her, she was bleeding. 'Now if you wanted my attention you need to stop getting yourself into these scraps what am I going to do with you?'

'Lucas, There is a dead man in the room there, it's Robert Lovelace, and Ian was working for him'

'Oh I am glad I didn't kill you Mr Tarrant, you have just brought yourself a night being interrogated' Lucas smirked as CO19 came in, 'Take him to Thames house, I will deal with him later'

Lucas helped Sophia up, whispering in her ear. 'Take me home Lucas'

'Yes my love' Lucas said. 'Is your wound okay?'

'It's fine sorer than it was before but that's because of Ian touching it'

Lucas pulled her into a hug, kissing her fiercely, 'I am glad you are okay, Well mostly okay' he looked at her face, 'but we will get you cleaned up and then bed for you'

Sophia nodded; she could seriously do with falling asleep now, and not waking up for the next few weeks.

**Going to leave it there, I am not sure about this chapter, it kind of spiralled off somewhere then I wanted it to go but I hope it's been worth the wait. And Lucas will get to interrogate Ian, so don't worry there is still some things about him that need to come out. Let me know what you think. **

**Emma x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning : some language used in this chapter. Thank you for all of you for reading this Fic still x **

**Chapter 11: Time to Heal**

Lucas took Sophia back to the party but only to get the car so he could take her back. Chris met them outside.

'Oh my god Sophia' Chris said.

'Chris' Lucas cut in, helping Sophia into the car, 'I promise I will explain everything tomorrow, but let me take her home and get her cleaned up'

'Of course' Chris nodded, 'I will speak to the both of you tomorrow'

Lucas took Sophia back to her parents house, opening the door slowly, he did not allow her to walk in he picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

Sophia looked at him, she was tired what had happened over the last few hours was catching up to her. She looked to Lucas as he pressed a flannel to her lip to get rid of the dried blood, she winced slightly.

'I am sorry' Lucas whispered, he was being so gentle with her but somehow he was able to be even more so.

'It just stings' Sophia replied.

Lucas nodded, he touched her cheek making sure that she was okay, 'Your lip is going to be a little swollen for a few days. I will have to be careful not to kiss you'

'Whatever you can't last an hour' Sophia challenged.

'Now let me look at your stitching?' Lucas let her take off her jacket, he placed his fingers around the stitches a few looked as if they were coming loose, 'I could tighten these up for you but you have to trust me'

'I trust you' Sophia nodded.

Lucas got out his little first aid kit that he liked to carry with him if he was going to be away somewhere. He got it out getting the needle and stitching thread out with it. He put some surgical spirit over the wound, and gently began to stitch her back up. Sophia looked at him as he did it, his brow was furrowed he was trying so hard to be gentle. It was hurting Sophia, like hell but she would not tell him that. He placed a bandage around it and gently kissed the area around it.

'Where did you learn to do that Lucas?'

'You learn it pretty quick when you are in this business, you sometimes get wounds that you have to stitch yourself back up without going to the doctors or anything' Lucas replied, 'You are going to have to take your dress off'

'Why?'

'So I can look at your stomach, I want to make sure he didn't do any damage'

'And there's me thinking you wanted me out of my clothes' she smiled.

'I do, but not for what you think' Lucas laughed, he was refreshed to hear her joking with him, it made him feel that she was okay.

Sophia lifted up her dress and sat in her bra, the bruising on her stomach was already becoming pronounced, and Lucas looked at it. It looked as if it was just the surface that was bruised he couldn't feel anything else that was wrong.

'Lucas' Sophia yawned, 'Can I get dressed now?'

'Here's your nightgown' Lucas helped her put it on, he then picked her up and took her to the bed, 'Now sleep my Love, I won't let anything happen to you tonight'

'Lucas you need to sleep' Sophia whispered.

'I will, just close your eyes my love' he wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to snuggle in to him.

Sophia did not sleep well at all that night she kept seeing Ian coming towards her. Lucas held her close to him, she was sleeping but he could tell it was not peaceful. It was as if her body wanted her to sleep but her brain did not. Lucas rocked her gently attempting to soothe her anyway that he could. He heard Chris and Sophia's parents come into the house in the early hours of the morning, he heard them whispering. From what he could make out Chris had told them something but as he did not understand the whole story, they would have to wait until Lucas spoke to them in the morning. It was approaching dawn, when Lucas finally closed his eyes to get some sleep.

**SPSPSP**

Sophia awoke the sun was already coming through the window. Lucas was beside her. He was still asleep. She untangled herself from him and walked to the bathroom, she looked at her face, her lips were bruised she felt sore. She put a dressing gown around her and headed to the kitchen.

Lucas awoke with a start, he felt and Sophia was not there. He got up and began to panic, he looked in the bathroom, and she was not there. He walked into the kitchen and breathed as he saw her.

'I was making a coffee, you want one?'

'I wouldn't say no' Lucas smiled, and kissed her lips very gently, 'How are you feeling?'

'Okay' she smiled passing him a mug, 'Sore'

'You will feel like that for a few days'

'I know' Sophia nodded, 'Did mum and dad get back okay?'

'They did, I promised Chris we would talk to him later, and I think I may have won him over'

'Don't be too sure' Sophia smiled, 'You never can tell with Chris'

'Never can be too sure with me about what?' Chris walked into the kitchen, Sophia turned to face him, 'Oh Soph, what did that bastard do to you?'

'Not what he didn't try to do five year ago, thank god' Sophia looked at her brother.

'Sophia, you owe me some answers I don't understand'

Lucas looked to Sophia, 'I can leave if you want'

'No, I want you here for this as well as mum and dad, they need to hear this too' Sophia took Lucas' hand and squeezed it.

SPSPSP

It was a little while later and Sophia's mum and dad were sitting in the living room, with Chris, the look on their faces when they saw Sophia's was plain to see, No doubt they were thinking that Lucas had done that to her, well they were going to have a shock when she told them.

'Mum and Dad, I have something I have to tell you, I am not a teacher and neither is Lucas, we work for MI5, of course you will have to sign the official secrets act to say you won't tell anyone this information' Sophia explained, 'And I haven't broken my arm, I was shot two weeks ago while I was on a mission, I was compromised' she showed them the wound.

'And how did you get that?' Chris said looking at her lip.

'That was from Ian, I'm sorry Chris but he is a complete Bastard. I should explain what happened five years ago before I go into what happened last night'

'What happened five years ago?' Her mum said.

'The night before I told you I was going to go to Uni not near home, Ian tried it on with me, I turned him down, Yes he was Chris' mate but I never saw him like that. He called me a tease and that I should put up because I had led him on' Sophia stopped to catch her breath, she met Lucas' eyes for a brief second, he mouthed to her_, 'I'm here baby' _'Last night at the party he took me away from the place, by force. He told me, his boss was someone who wanted to meet me, but he would not hurt me because I was with him. I killed his boss. I was about to escape when Ian came up to me again, he told me that I could make him happy, which I denied. He did this to me'

'Wait till I get my hands on him, I invited him into this house because I thought he was a friend, I trusted him around you and he did that to you, I will kill him'

Lucas stood up, 'You won't because you will have to get past me first, that bastard is mine, I am going to make him wish he had never been born, trust me Chris when I say when I am finished with him, he will also wish he never laid his eyes on Sophia'

Her mum and dad were quiet this was beginning to worry Sophia a lot, 'Mum... Dad?'

'You are saying you are a spy, you work for MI5'

'Yes Mum, have done for five months now'

'How comes you didn't tell us?'

'Because I didn't want to put you in danger, this is not a great job I am in; it's dangerous as last night proved, I didn't want to put it on you' Sophia replied, 'And I know I have lied to you all, well except to Lucas, but I was trying to do the right thing'

Chris was the one who got up, he pulled her into a hug, 'Soph, you are my sister, no matter what you are, I am still your big brother, and I love you, I know I haven't said it enough and Mum and dad love you too, nothing will ever change that you are family'

Sophia felt the tears run down her cheek, they felt like they burnt her, but she knew she needed to cry it was a way of letting out whatever it was that needed letting out. Chris moved away allowing Lucas to be the one to hold her, Lucas was the one who had that right. When she felt Lucas' arms wrap around her she felt her body sob. Lucas held her close to him, 'It's okay, I'm here' he looked to Chris and her parents, 'Can you give us ten minutes please?'

All three nodded and went to the kitchen without saying a word. Lucas pulled Sophia closer to him, sitting her on the sofa, she was still crying, he rocked her gently. 'It's okay let it out, you need to let it out' he caressed her hair, 'Sophia it's okay'

It was twenty long minutes until Sophia looked up at Lucas, her eyes puffy and her voice horse, 'I am okay' she met his eyes and could see all the concern he had for her, 'I am not going to cry again'

'Sophia, it's OK to cry'

'I know it is, but I don't want to cry not any more, He has had enough tears from me over the last five years I will not let him break me again' she tried to smile to him, 'Thank you'

'For what darling?'

'For being here, for holding me, for being you' Sophia kissed his lips.

'You have done so much for me while I have been back, it's time I took over for a while, and you need me. And I am here' Lucas whispered to her, 'I am not going anywhere'

**SPSPSP**

A few hours later Lucas had packed up all of their things to head back to London, tomorrow he was going to be interrogating Ian. Sophia would not be going into work not yet anyway she was not ready for that.

'Bye Mum and Dad' Sophia hugged them both.

'It was lovely meeting you Lucas, you look after my little girl won't you?' her father turned to Lucas.

'I will, you have my word, I am not going to let anything happen to her Sir' Lucas nodded.

Sophia fell asleep in the car while Lucas drove them home, he looked over to her a few times, but let her sleep, she needed it, and they had time to talk later. Lucas kept his eyes on the road as he pulled into their apartment block.

**SPSPSP**

Sophia awoke a few hours later, in her bed, last thing she remembered was being in the car. She yawned and looked around, definitely back at the flat she concluded. She looked around, it seemed eerily quiet too quiet for her liking; she pulled herself up and walked down to the living room.

'Lucas' she spoke.

'I'm here, welcome back to the land of the living' he smiled.

'How long have I been asleep?'

'You went to sleep about ten minutes into the car journey, so you've been out for about four hours' Lucas said, sitting on the sofa. 'Come here'

Sophia moved to sit with him, 'I'm starving'

'Well you missed Lunch this afternoon and slept through tea no wonder you are starving, what would you like I will whip you up something?'

'This is going to sound stupid but I could murder for a bacon butty'

'If you want a bacon butty then a bacon butty you shall have' Lucas smiled and moving to the kitchen to make her some food. He came back after a lot of banging about with a plate; he held it out for her. 'As the lady wanted' he grinned.

Sophia finished the food and smiled, 'That was pretty good'

'Only pretty good? I am insulted'

'Don't be' Sophia laughed. 'Okay it was amazing does that make you feel better'

'I know what would make me feel better'

'I can read your mind Lucas North so be careful' Sophia teased, but she moved closer to him, positioning herself on his lap, trailing kisses along his neck. Lucas laughed as he claimed her mouth for his own.

Sophia winced slightly, 'Not so hard lips sore remember'

'Did I hurt you?' Lucas said his eyes full of concern.

'Not much, just be gentle' Sophia smiled.

'No I am sorry; I shouldn't have, not after last night'

'Lucas' she said cupping his cheek, 'It's fine I am the one who is on your lap at the moment, and it's not that I don't want to, because I do'

'We should leave it for a couple of days' He smiled, moving so that Sophia was no longer on his lap; he held her close to him. Sophia nestled in to him.

'Just hold me tonight Lucas' she mumbled.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. 'I am not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise you' He whispered. Lucas looked down, Sophia had fallen asleep again this time nestled to him. 'I love you' he whispered. Tomorrow he knew he was going to have to go into work, and meet the man that had hurt her; he needed to talk to the piece of scum that had done this to his Sophia. He put the phone to his ear after dialling a number.

'Harry' he spoke

'Lucas, what is it? Is Sophia OK?'

'She's fine Harry, she's sleeping. The reason I am calling is I want to be in when you talk to Ian Tarrant'

'Lucas, you know I can't let that happen you are too close to this. You will not keep a level head'

'Harry, you can either give me clearance to do so, or I will go in there anyway' Lucas breathed.

'If you go in, you are not alone, you will have me or Ros with you at all time' Harry said, 'I can't risk you losing it with him'

'Ok' Lucas hung up the phone.

He sat back and looked down at Sophia. He would get his time with Ian soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Time To Sort Out Loose ends**

Lucas awoke early, stretching slightly, he looked over to Sophia she was still sleeping. He smiled to himself, she had slept better last night, much to his relief, he had not slept that well, he was going through his mind just what he was going to do today. He knew he would have to play it cool, but he swore if Ian mentioned Sophia he would lose it.

Sophia stirred, 'Lucas, come back to bed' she muttered.

'Can't sweetheart, got to go into work' Lucas said pulling on a pair of jeans on. He looked at her he would love to stay with her today but he needed to be at the Grid.

'Why?' Sophia's eyes focused and she looked him in the eyes, 'I should go with you'

'No, You are going to go back to sleep. It's just a meeting'

'You are talking to Ian aren't you?'

Lucas looked to her and nodded, 'I don't want you near him OK, it's why you are going to stay here, rest and I will be back as soon as I can'

'I love that you are protective of me Lucas but I am a Spook and will have to face him sooner or later'

'I am not talking as a Spook at the moment Soph, I am talking as the man who loves you with all his heart, please listen to me. I need you to rest, get better. I need you to stay here'

Sophia looked at him and tears threatened to fall, 'Lucas I love you too, I will rest for you, I know you want to protect me, but I am not going to break so easily' she pulled him close to her and kissed him, 'But if it will make you happy, I will sleep and be a good girl'

'It will make me exceedingly happy, now I really have to go. If you want anything today you phone me and I will be home within ten minutes I promise' He gave her one final kiss and headed to the Grid.

Sophia watched him go, she felt like something was missing as he went, the bed felt colder somehow, but she shook her head and did as she was told and rolled over and went back to sleep.

**SPSPSP**

As Lucas walked on the Grid, he felt every single pair of eyes look at him. As if he needed this to improve his mood this morning, he carried a coffee in his hand. He was not sure whether people were staring because it was his first day back in a while, or because of what had happened to Sophia.

Malcolm walked over to him at his desk. 'Morning Lucas'

'Morning Malcolm'

'I was meant to ask how is Sophia?'

'She is getting there, she is at home sleeping. She is taking it better than I would have'

'She is strong' Malcolm smiled, 'And how are you?'

'Not taking it as well as she is, I would like to kill Ian if I am honest' he noticed Malcolm face, 'don't worry I won't, I know I have to remain disconnected to him and treat him like any other person who I would interrogate'

'But I know it's hard when that person has hurt someone you love Lucas' Malcolm nodded.

'I can do it' Lucas smiled, 'I just hope he doesn't mention anything about Sophia because I may not be so calm'

**SPSPSP**

Lucas entered the interrogation room with Harry; he knew Harry still was not sure he should have allowed Lucas to do this. But Lucas would have found a way to get into the interrogation of Ian. Ian sat with his hands on the desk, he looked calm and he even smirked at Lucas as he walked in, oh how he would love to wipe that smirk off his face once and for all.

'Mr Tarrant' Lucas said sitting the opposite side to him. He looked him directly in his stone grey eyes it seemed to be something that Lucas had not noticed before today but those eyes had no warmth in them only coldness.

'Lucas North, Not so much an RE Teacher then' Ian smirked.

'Well, I have to have a cover don't I? Bit like you really' Lucas replied he was not going to let this man get the better of him.

'I wouldn't know what you mean Lucas' Ian replied

'I mean you pretended to be a friend to Chris and a family friend, but you were only using them'

'I never pretended when it came to them'

'Is that why you didn't tell them about MR Lovelace?' Lucas looked him squarely in the eyes.

'Robert Lovelace, wanted to meet Sophia after I told him I knew the family, I had been friends with the family for many years, I have known Sophia very well for nearly ten years' Ian replied, 'I have seen her grow up into a very beautiful woman'

'So why was Mr Lovelace so interested in Sophia?' Lucas looked him directly in the eyes, he was going to ignore the comment about Sophia being a beautiful woman, because he had to try and keep a level head.

'Because of what she is, a Spook likes you. He wanted me to introduce them, I didn't know he wanted to harm Sophia, I wouldn't have took her, I love her too much'

'Love her!' Lucas spat, 'you five years ago tried to rape her? Do you quantify that as love? Did you really think that someone like Lovelace I am sure you knew what he was capable of as you are such great friends that he would leave Sophia alone because you declared you have feelings for her?'

'I thought he was my friend'

'You were mistaken; he used you because of his need for revenge! He didn't care that you 'loved' Sophia he wanted to take his pain out on someone who was close to Harry here, he wanted to see her hurt, just like you did when you hit her'

'I would never have let him hurt her, she is mine!'

'I think you will find mate, she was never yours and certainly is not anymore' Lucas looked at him, 'Now Lovelace is dead, and we need someone to pin what happened on. Guess what Ian you are top of the list? You are going away for a long time. And I am sure I can find a few more charges I can pin on you'

'Does Sophia know you are doing this?' Ian looked at Lucas, 'she will not be happy that you are doing this to me, tell her… I will always love her and that I am the only person who will make her happy'

At this Lucas snapped, he moved and within two seconds had Ian pressed up against the wall, his hand around his throat, 'You ever come near Sophia again and I swear I will break your neck, YOU HAVE NO CLAIM TO HER! And I swear I will be the one waiting for you to come near her because I would like nothing more than to kill someone like you, because you are worse than most men. You know why you tried to make a woman who has no interest in you fall for you. When she said no you carried on anyway instead of moving on and leaving her to get on with her life'

'Lucas, Let him go' Harry shouted at him.

'No Harry he needs to hear this' Lucas still held Ian's throat, 'she will never love you, because guess what pal, she loves me, and you know what you make her scared' Lucas released his hold on Ian and back away and out of the room. His breath was shallow. He propped himself up against the wall.

He was aware when Harry came out of the room, 'Lucas what the hell do you think you were doing in there?'

'Harry, with all due respect don't lecture me and tell me if he had just hurt someone you care about deeply then you would have not done what I just did'

'Lucas, it was unprofessional' Harry said.

'It was but God I feel better for doing it' Lucas looked at his boss in the eyes, 'Harry, I am sorry; I snapped he started talking about Sophia like that, I would have killed him'

'I know you would have done Lucas' Harry nodded, 'I think we all need a break, come on the Grid for a while have a cup of tea and if you don't want to go back in there, I may let Ros have a go on him'

Lucas nodded.

**SPSPSP **

Sophia promised Lucas that she was not going to go on the Grid, while he was interrogating Ian, but she could not just sit and do nothing. She was not that type of girl. She got herself dressed and got in her car and made her way to Thames House, she needed to get out of the flat.

She walked on the Grid and again every pair of eyes seemed to lie upon her, she moved to her desk briskly. She knew why they were staring it was because of how she looked. She looked over to Malcolm, he walked over to her.

'Lucas is in with Ian at the moment'

'I see' Sophia nodded.

'How are you?'

'Getting there, it wasn't my plan of how I wanted to spend my weekend at my parents if I was honest'

'You know you shouldn't be here'

'I am not doing any work Malcolm, I just needed to be out of the house for a few hours, I will wait for Lucas like a good little girl and you won't even know I am here'

Lucas walked into the Grid with a cup of tea in his hand, he scanned the Grid, and he swore he saw Sophia sitting at her desk. No that could not be possible; he left her at the flat. He must have been dreaming that she was there. He walked over to her desk.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, 'I told you to stay at home'

'I got bored, I am not working, I just wanted to come and see you. You didn't drive in this morning'

'No I thought it would be better if I walked' Lucas replied, 'You still shouldn't be here'

'Lucas, then take me home, I did sleep for a while, but I don't like being in the flat on my own'

'Sophia, I love you, you know I can't take you home not yet' Lucas looked at her sadly; he would love nothing more than to take her home. But Harry wanted him to stick around to see out the interrogation, when Ros came out from Ian.

'How did the interrogation go?' Sophia looked him in the eyes.

'I got thrown out'

'Why?'

'Oh I told him exactly what I thought of him'

'Lucas, why do I suspect you did a little more than that'

'Because I did, I had him by the throat' Lucas smiled.

Sophia tried not to laugh, she should have told Lucas that is was wrong for him to do that. It was unprofessional of him to do that to a person they were meant to be questioning. But it made her feel loved. That he cared about her that much to hurt the person who had hurt her so many times, it made her heart swell. 'Lucas, that was very foolish of you'

'That's what Harry said, he said it was unprofessional'

'No I didn't mean it like that I think it was unprofessional of course it was, but I think you may have just made me fall even more in love with you' she smiled.

Hearing her say that made his heart feel as if it was going to beat out of his chest, it has been a long time since he had felt like this, not since Elizabeta, when he thought he loved her, or when he thought she loved him in return. With Sophia it was different, it felt different, and it felt right.

'Well that's good because you are stuck with me' Lucas smiled.

Sophia smiled to him, 'You are stuck with me too'

**SPSPSP**

Harry looked to Lucas as he came out of his office a little while later, 'Sophia, you should be at home'

'It's okay Lucas has already read the riot act about how I should be at home'

'Lucas, Take her home'

'You wanted me to be here?'

'No take her home. And you go home too. It's been a long day' Harry said.

Lucas looked to Harry, 'You sure?'

'Yes, you are both still technically on leave. Take Sophia home she needs you at the moment' Harry nodded. 'Sophia, now I don't want to see you on here until you are recovered and if I do I will remove your right to be here'

'Harry' Sophia smiled, 'Okay I promise'

'Good, now go home with Lucas and enjoy the rest of your day'

Lucas put his arm around her and guided her off the Grid and into her car, he was going to drive her back, she should not have driven here anyway, he would have to have a go at her about that soon. She placed a hand in his knee as they drove away back to their flat.

**Going to leave it there this one was more difficult than I thought it would be, trying to get Lucas angry at Ian but trying not to cross the line too much, and he would still need to get on with his job. Let me know what you think, And thank you for all you lovely people who are still reading and reviewing this story it means a lot and it gets it updated quicker. **

**Until next time **

**Emma xx**


End file.
